Madness Can Make Silly
by ElloWings
Summary: Quand Brittany casse avec Artie, celui-ci ne le prend pas si bien que ça, surtout quand elle lui dit qu'elle le quitte car elle aime Santana. Le brun décide alors de mettre un plan de vengeance en action... /!\Tuerie vers la fin/!\


**Désolée de cette horrible retard, mais j'étais sur l'écriture de cette Os, 3 semaines voir presque 4 pour l'écrire... La suite de ''Scandals to them ?'' arrive bientôt et pareil pour ''Somewhere Only We Know''.**

**OS que je dédicace à tous les fans de Brittana, surtout ceux qui ont haït Artie pendant la saison 2, mais je le dédie surtout à Junkie-Coffe, sans qui l'OS n'existerait pas, j'espère que tu me donneras encore pleins d'aspiration . Enfin bref, un peu fou comme OS, mais plutôt marrant à écrire, la première partie tourne autour d'Artie, puis sur Brittany et Santana, après il y a la deuxième partie, qui sera autour des trois (en gros), puis enfin le final eheh. Les points de vue différeront, mais ce sera surtout du Brittana.**

**Certaines relations sont un peu changées, sachez que le Glee Club n'existe pas et je tiens à dire que la ''Monarchie'' de McKinley est plus prononcée . Enfin vous verrez bien. Je remercie aussi ma bêta pour avoir enlevé les fautes d'orthographes, et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, bisous.**

I°) La rupture fait mal, et pas qu'au cœur...

Elle lui avait dit, elle avait enfin avoué qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autres. Il avait essayé de résister, mais quand elle redit ces mots, il ne put contenir la rage qui bouillait en lui, son visage se tordit, il avait mal, mais il voulait surtout se venger, sans cette fille il n'était rien, et il avait toujours profité de sa ''niaiserie'', même si il se disait souvent qu'elle était juste stupide, et il s'était surtout dit qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour casser, oui il la méprisait, mais d'une autre façon il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, car elle était cheerleader et lui un pauvre Geek. Et vu qu'il voulait que les gens le jalouse, il se devait d'être avec elle. Mais elle l'avait quitté, elle venait juste de le faire, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'une autre personne, d'une personne qui lui avait fait comprendre que lui, Artie Abrams, n'était pas une si bonne personne que ça, et que surtout, le brun s'était servit d'elle pour ne plus être embêté, et qu'il ne l'avait donc jamais aimé. Et quand la jeune blonde lui avait dit ça, il n'y avait aucune compassion, aucune pitié, la danseuse le quitté avec froideur, rage et une forme de fierté, fierté car Brittany Pierce n'a jamais était capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, de dire des choses méchantes. Non, Brittany était une personne qui trouvait en tout le monde du bon. Mais là, elle n'exprimait plus que de la rancœur ex-petit-ami, qui ne l'était pas tant, car pour être le ou la petit(e)-ami(e) de quelqu'un, il faut l'aimer, hors, Artie ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, et pas plus tard qu'hier, elle l'avait entendus se moquer d'elle. Donc aujourd'hui, elle rompait avec ce monstre comme disait Santana... Aah Santana, c'était sa meilleur amie, et aussi la fille dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, peut être dû aux _'Sweet Lady Kiss'_ ,certaines fois il fallait aussi rajouter _'Fucking'_, mais passons, donc oui, Brittany couchait avec la Latina, et elle adorait ça, pas parce que c'était du sexe, nan, juste car dans ces moments la elle pouvait prendre possessions des lèvres de sa dulcinée, elle pouvait la toucher sans gênes, sentir sa meilleure amie se cambrer sous ses doigts qui lui étaient réservés, la blonde pouvait aussi s'enivrer du parfum de la brune à volonté, passer ses mains dans ses doux cheveux ébène. Oui, en couchant avec Santana elle avait le droit à tout ces privilèges. Mais elle aurait voulu plus, la grande blonde voulait plus, elle voulait pouvoir embrasser la brune devant tout le monde, lui dire ''je t'aime'', et que S. comprennent que c'est en amour, et pas en amitié, mais aussi que la brune l'embrasse, lui tienne la main et pas que le petit doigt et que la brune lui dise aussi des ''je t'aime'', des millions de ''je t'aime'' ! Mais elles étaient juste amies, de très bonnes amies certes, mais pas plus... Était-ce parce que la danseuse avait peur de briser cette amitié si parfaite ? Oui, surement... Elle ne voulait pas perdre Santana, et elle ne voulait, O grand jamais, que Santana la fuit car elle serait dégoutée. Donc elle se taisait, ce limitait juste aux simples contactes qu'elles avaient quand elles ne couchaient pas ensembles.

Mais aujourd'hui Brittany faisait un pas en avant, elle rompait avec Artie, ce jeune garçon dont elle avait crue tomber amoureuse, et même quand elle avait comprit ses sentiments pour l'hispanique, elle avait comme même crue qu'elle l'aimait. Mais Santana lui avait prouvait le contraire, et surtout que le jeune brun ne l'aimait pas. Et si un jour, quelqu'un lui demande comment elle nommerait les sentiments qu'elle a éprouvait envers lui, elle dirait de la pitié... La blonde avait comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rompue car elle éprouvait de la pitié envers ce pauvre Geek macho et cruel, et elle ajouterait aussi qu'elle regrette d'être sortit avec lui...

_-Je l'aimes, je l'aimes et je te le redis, nous ne sommes désormais plus ensemble Artie, tu __peux te trouver une autre barrière... Adieu._

Sur ses mots elle tourna les talons et partit de la chambre du garçon, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et sans se retourner dit;

_- Nous deux... C'était juste pour faire rager Santana..._

Et elle disparut... Laissant le jeune homme seul. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait juste serré la mâchoire, même si il voulait presque la tuer en ce moment, elle n'avait pas le droit de la quitter ! Mais Artie avait réfléchie, il avait peut être était bête, bête de croire que cette fille n'avait pas de cerveau, et pendant une seconde il avait ressentit de la culpabilité, mais le châtain s'était vite ravisé. Il fallait qu'il se venge, qu'il élimine Lopez et qu'il reprenne Brittany ! Un rire diabolique s'échappa de sa bouche, fou, il était devenu fou le jour ou il avait comprit qu'être avec Brittany le faisait devenir ''Intouchable''. Oui, car dans ce lycée, il y à deux classe, les _Intouchables_ ou _Populaires_ et les _Loosers_. Lui, il appartenait aux_ Loosers_ à la base vu que c'était un Geek handicapé. Alors que Brittany et Santana avait toujours étaient des _Populaires_, personne n'avait le droit de les embêter, surtout qu'elles étaient à la tête des _Populaires_ avec d'autres. Car elles étaient _Cheerleaders_ et que Sue, leur coach avait fait comprendre que qui-conque toucherait à une de ses _Cheerleaders_ mourrait ? Oui, et même si elles faisaient partit des _New Direction_ avec Artie, elles restaient _Intouchable_. Puis le brun était devenu un _Populaire_ en entrant dans l'équipe de Football, mais un simple _Populaire_, alors il avait cherché plus, car même en étant dans l'équipe les gens lui balançaient encore des Slushy. Puis il avait eu l'idée de sortir avec une des _Cheerleaders_, mais Brittany était venu toute seule, et sa folie avait alors commençait. Si seulement la blonde lui avait dit avant que tout cela c'était juste pour rendre jalouse Santana, peut être qu'il ne serait pas aussi fou, mais c'était trop tard, le gentil Artie Abrams avait disparu... Mort.

_Artie_

Ca faisait une semaine, enfin, hier ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait cassé avec lui. Et la semaine qui venait de passer serait gravé à jamais dan sa mémoire... Il savait qu'il devait bientôt changer d'école, car ce n'était plus possible, jamais il ne pourrait régner ici, l'école entière le détestait ! Et son enfer allait continuer si il ne partait pas, son plan numéro A tombait à l'eau. Mais il se vengerait, O oui, il se vengera de Santana Lopez !

_-Tu vas mourir Lopez..._

Une nouvelle secousse, ça devait être la dixième depuis le début. L'équipe de Football l'avait enfermé dans une des cabines de toilette... Sale, ils venaient de le salir et ils le payeraient un jour, car sa vengeance était proche. Il avait put y réfléchir tout le week-end, et il pouvait encore y penser.

**Flash Back**

Lundi, le jeune brun venait juste d'arriver qu'une horde de Footballeurs l'entourèrent, chacun avaient un Slushy dans les mains, mais Dave en avait deux, alors Artie crut que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils venaient le chercher pour qu'ils fassent leur rituel sur un des _Loosers_, mais les rictus gravés sur les visage de ses camarades lui faisait des sueurs froides.

_-Alors... C'est qui aujourd'hui ? Un du Club de Jazz ?_

Sa vois se sentait tremblante même si il ne le voulait pas, le grand Footballeur du nom de Dave s'avança, un sourire méchant toujours scotché aux lèvres:

_-C'est toi Roulettes !_

Artie n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'une douche froide s'abattit sur lui, il venait de se faire Slushier devant tout le monde... Les rires lui parvinrent aux oreilles, mais la voix de Dave les surpassa.

_-Alors Le geek, tu as fait du mal à Brittany Pierce ? Tu sais pourtant que personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à l'__**Unholy Trinity**__ ? Hors tu as fait souffrir l'un d'elles..._

_ -En plus c'était ta petite-amie. _

Lança un des autres, mais vu que le brun était couvert de glace, il ne put le reconnaître.

_-Ouai, en plus. Bref, tu devines qu'on va devoir te faire ta fête non ? Donc, attends toi à bien être lavé __**Looser**__ !_

Ce mot lui fit l'effet d'un autre douche froide, ou alors c'était juste à cause du liquide qui descendait dans son dos. Mais même, Karofsky l'avait traité de ''_Looser_'', Artie était donc déchu ? Oui, il le savait, ce lundi marqué la fin de son pseudo règne... D'ailleurs il fallait être idiot pour croire que l'on pouvait être un roi ou une reine à McKinley ! Les seules qui pouvaient se dire Reine étaient Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et Brittany Pierce, la _Unholy Trinity_ quoi... En-dessous il y avait l'équipe de Foot, surtout Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mike Chang et Noah Puckerman, il étaient les garçons les plus respectés du lycée. Encore en-dessous, mais toujours dans l'équipe de Foot, on trouvait Dave et Azimio, les grosses brutes de McKinley. Au même niveau qu'eux deux, il y avait les _BadCheerleaders_, même si elles étaient toutes plus ou moins méchantes, il y en avaient qui sortaient du lot, donc elles se faisaient craindre, un peu comme Santana (même si elle était bien au dessus), puis après il n'y a plus vraiment de nom, ce sont justes des gens qui faisaient partit d'une des équipes sportives du lycée... Et Artie faisait à la base partit d'eux, mais là, vu qu'il avait osé faire pleurer Brittany, il allait payer, et devenait donc un _Looser_, méprisé de tous...

_-Hey Dave, t'as oublié !_ Lança Azimio alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partirent.

_-Ah oui, pour ta gouverne, c'est Santana __**'Snixx**__' Lopez qui nous envoie !_

Santana 'Snixx' Lopez... En gros, c'est juste le surnom que les deux utilisaient pour dire que la jeune Latina était en colère, éprouvait la plus grande des haines envers quelqu'un, et là, c'était Artie. Santana Lopez, la fille qui lui a volé sa gloire sans qu'elle ne le sache ! Il la haïssait, mais cela ne servait à rien, car tant qu'il serait dans ce lycée il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, donc à quoi bon la haïr ? Mais Abrams s'en foutait, il trouverait le moyen...

La semaine avait défilé, et tous les jours ils revenaient le slushier, les expéditeurs changeaient, des fois Sue, puis Quinn, puis encore Sue, Santana, Finn/Sam/Mike/Puck, puis encore Santana, Puck, et de nouveau la brune. Elle avait du en envoyer le plus, normale, Artie avait fait du mal à sa meilleure amie qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle même, mais chez les Lopez, on ne parle pas de sentiment, alors la brune restait dans l'ignorance, et même si elle se demandait pourquoi, quand elles faisaient l'amour et que Brittany quittait ses lèvres, elle ressentait tout de suite un manque ? Pourquoi son cœur se serrait quand elle apprenait que la blonde ne passait pas la soirée chez elle ? Et pourquoi quand elle avait comprit ce que faisait Artie, elle s'était mit dans une rage sans nom ? Mais comme dit plus tôt, on ne parle pas de ses choses là chez les Lopez. Donc Santana passait, elle essayait que ses sentiments disparaissent, même si elle à de plus en plus de mal...

Enfin bref, Artie avait donc passé la semaine la plus horrible de toutes sa vie, pas un seul répit de la part de l'équipe, l'équipe dont il faisait partie en plus... Mais pour plus longtemps, tous le monde le détestaient maintenant, même le Coach Beiste le regardait avec une sorte de haine, c'est vrai que Coach détestée les hommes manipulateur, moqueur et macho, hors le brun était tous cela.

Vendredi dû être le pire jour, même si la matinée avait était plutôt calme... Il était 16h30 quand il sortit enfin de la salle d'histoire, le prof l'ayant désigné pour nettoyer le tableau, il était donc en retard, et quand il vu les couloirs vide, la peur le prit, l'avaient-ils enfermé ? Deux mains vinrent s'agripper a son fauteuil, et il fut alors poussé à grande vitesse, l'enfer n'était pas finit.

_-Alors Abrams ? On croyait être sortit d'affaire ? Tu te trompe mon vieux, Santana n'en à pas finit avec toi ! Oh que naan, et là, je dois dire qu'elle a fait fort, très fort, je vais finir par croire qu'elle est vraiment Satan !_

Artie reconnut tout de suite qui était le mystérieux inconnu, il s'appelait Blaine, Blaine Anderson, il était d'une taille moyenne, brun, les cheveux bouclés et aussi l'un des deux directeurs du club de journalisme avec Kurt Hummel, ils étaient d'ailleurs ensemble, mais surtout, c'étaient des grands amis à Quinn Fabray et à Brittany. Il ne pouvait donc pas espérer convaincre Blaine de le laisser... Ils franchirent la porte du Lycée, et le châtain fut éblouie par le soleil qui tapait assez fort en ce moment, et c'est avec effroi qu'il découvrit ce qui l'attendait. Tous les élèves de McKinley formaient une immense allée, jusqu'à là, rien d'horrible, mais ils avaient tous une boisson dans les mains et un sourire féroce sur le visage. Il était finit !

_-Ahahah, ouai, t'es bien dans la mouise mon chère, mais tu n'as que ce que tu mérite, tu es un beau salop Artie Abrams ! Comment as-tu pus lui faire ça ? _

Le brun était devenu froid, alors qu'Artie commençait à trembler, allait-il mourir sous cette amas de jets froid ?

_-Nan, ce ne sont pas que des Slushys ! Je t'ai dis, Santana Lopez est diaboliquement intelligente ! Tu vas recevoir de multiples boissons, certains verre n'en sont peut être pas remplit enfaite..._

Blaine ricana en continuant de faire rouler le fauteuil, puis, quand ils furent à une dizaine de mètres, le brun poussa d'un grand coup et lâcha Artie. Vous ne pouvez imaginer comment c'est froid ! Il reçut des millions de liquides à la figure, entendant en même temps les insultes des autres. Il payait pour avoir fait mal à Brittany, et surtout pour avoir énervé Santana !

A un moment, il ne sentit plus rien, peut être dû au fait que ses muscles étaient gelés, mais à un certains moment il eut l'impression que son fauteuil ralentissait, puis qu'il fut complètement stoppé. Même si il ne pouvait pas le voir, deux footballeurs, plus précisément Azimio et Karofsky, venaient de stopper son fauteuil avec un de leurs pied. Santana et Quinn s'avancèrent, plusieurs boissons à la main. Les deux se stoppèrent juste devant lui, avec un regard remplit de haine et de rancœur, la jeune danseuse n'était pas revenue, et cela avait énervé la brune, qui avait commencé à s'en prendre à tous le monde, ce qui avait alors un peu plus énervé la blonde, les deux en voulaient donc beaucoup à Artie.

_-Alors le Nerds ? Tu as fais mal à Brit hein ? Cracha la Latina. Et tu croyais que personne n'allait rien faire ? Pff, tu es vraiment idiot, et si elle ne m'avait pas obligé à lui promettre, je te tuerais Abrams !_

Elle versa sur sa tête la boisson, elle fut rejointe par Quinn, puis par les garçons Finn, Sam, Mike et Puck, qui prirent les boissons que la blonde avait posé par terre.

_-Ouai._ Renchérit Puck. _On t'aurait tous tué !_

Les autres acquiescèrent. Puis deux jeunes hommes se glissèrent entrent les quatre jeunes hommes.

_-Oh que oui !_ Dit Blaine

_-Tu ne serais plus rien... _Dit alors Kurt

_-Et tous le monde serraient contents !_ Finit la Latina . _Alors écoutes moi le nabot..._ Elle se rapprocha. _Tu es pire qu'un __**Looser**__, tout le monde veut et peux maintenant te slushier ! On s'en fiche de toi, et sache que dans moins d'une semaine tu ne seras même plus dans l'équipe de foot... Donc je te conseille de dégager ! Loin !_

Elle se reculat, et Kurt et Blaine déversèrent avec les autres les derniers gobelets... Puis plus rien, Artie ne se rappel plus... Il a du tomber dans les pommes... Il sait juste réveillé dimanche, chez lui. Propre comme un sous neuf, et bien décidé à se venger de Santana et des autres !

Puis,le lundi, il était à peine arrivé que ce de l'équipe de foot arrivèrent, ils se mirent en cercle autour de lui, avec le même sourire à chaque fois, un sourire de vainqueur, de haine et de moquerie. Azimio s'avança, et sans crier gare, il mit une immense baffe au châtain, puis, rapidement, le fauteuil fut poussé et ''escorté'' jusqu'au terrain de foot.

_-Alors le Looser, elle était bonne la douche de vendredi ?_ Des ricanements retentir. _Mais sache que ton martyr n'est pas finit !_ Lâcha Azimio.

_-Oh que nan !_ Rajouta Dave, il se pencha plus vers Artie._ Chaque jour sera un enfer pour toi et ton fauteuil _! D'autres ricanements retentir.

Les joueurs s'agglutinèrent près du châtain et saisirent le fauteuil, le portant et le dirigeant vers les toilettes de derrière du terrain. Ils l'enfermèrent dedans en rigolant bruyamment, conscients que personne ne les arrêteraient.

_-Alors l'éclopé, elle est bien ta nouvelle chambre ? _Ils explosèrent bruyamment de rire, encore une fois. _C'est Finn et Puck qui on choisit l'endroit ! Rajouta Dave._

_ -Ouai, et Sam et Mike on choisit le déco _! Dit Azimio entre deux ricanements.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Voilà, voilà pourquoi Abrams ressent ses secousses, juste pour qu'il reste éveillé, et qu'il voie bien dans quel endroit il se trouve... Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, nan, comme l'autre l'avait dit, chaque jours seraient un enfer ! Artie devait donc changer de lycée, et il avait déjà une petite idée. La _Dalton Academy_, un lycée que de garçons, mais pas de simples garçons, non, à la Dalton Academy, seule les jeunes délinquants sont acceptés, et même si il y a eu plusieurs plaintes contre ce lycée, il continue toujours d'exister. Mais ce qui intéressait surtout le brun c'était le redouté Sebastian Smythe, le pire des délinquants fichés de tout l'Ohio ! Ce jeune homme était l'un des plus redoutés de toute la Dalton Academy, il avait un petit groupe qui se nommé les « Warblers », et une récente rumeur disait qu'avant de quitter le lycée, Sebastian voulait faire un coup de tonnerre, et peu importe si cela le tuait, de toute façon, des qu'il aura quitté son lycée, il se fera arrêter puis emprisonner dans une grande prison. Oui, le garçon n'avait pas d'avenir, et c'était souvent le sort réservé aux élèves de cette établissement. Bref, donc le plan d'Artie était de rentrer en contact avec Sebastian, de partir à la Dalton Academy, de prévoir le plan, mettre le plan en action et de récupérer Brittany.

Santana Lopez, tu sera bientôt morte !

Brittany & Santana

Santana descendit l'escalier qui reliait l'étage au rez-de-chaussés. Quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de sonner, et après que Santana est criée à sa mère d'ouvrir, elle s'était rappelée qu'elle était partie il y avait déjà une bonne heure. La brune s'était alors levait avec du mal, elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec quelqu'un, non, elle voulait rester seule car hier elle s'était disputée avec Britt, alors oui, ça semblait idiot, mais son morale était au plus bas, elle arrivait à peine à manger. Elle voulait juste revoir sa Brittany ! Mais elle ne voulait pas s'excuser oh que non, car la latine avait juste dit à sa meilleure amie que son pseudo petit-ami était juste un gros ''méchant'' (pour rester poli). Et même si normalement Brittany niait juste de la tête, ré-expliquant se qu'Artie avait fait pour elle, même si la blonde inventait juste, et là, la brune soupirait un grand cou et la blonde venait l'embrasser. Alors elles se faisaient un câlin et c'était fini ! Mais cette fois Santana avait criée, oui, elle avait haussé le ton avec Brittany, car celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de se voiler la face, et ça Santana ne le supportait pas. Les deux avaient finit en pleurs, chacune d'un côté... Triste tableau.

Voilà pourquoi la latina ressemblait à une dépressive, elle marcha lentement vers la porte d'où on entendait encore cette fichu sonnette qui sonnait, on pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Bordel, juste se week-end ! La jeune brune ouvrit la porte violemment, énervée qu'un personne manque autant de patience.

_- Puta del..._

Sa phrase mourra dans sa gorge en découvrant une Brittany en pleure au pas de sa porte. Un pique de culpabilité vint s'enfoncer dans son cœur, vu que la jeune fille pensait que c'était de sa faute si Brittany pleurait. Elle marmonna quelque chose et prit la blonde dans ses bras, la serrant fort pour lui montrer sa présence et son soutient.

_-Britt... Je suis... Je suis tellement désolée pour hier, je... Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'est ton petit-ami ! Et.._

Oui, elle avait dit qu'elle ne s'excuserait pas, mais elle ne tenait jamais ce genre de promesse quand c'était B., elle essaya de refouler ses larmes et tira la blonde vers son salon, la faisant gravir les deux marches pour y accéder et la faisant délicatement assoir sur le sofa marron. La blonde s'agrippa au cou de la brune, versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Après avoir longuement pleuré, la jeune danseuse réussit à reprendre un peu de contenance, elle s'écarta du cou de Santana et la fixa dans les yeux, voulant voir les émotions de sa San. Elle semblait triste et perdue.

_-Nan, je … Tu sais San, je, je t'ai... Tu avais raison, j'ai... J'ai quitté Artie, et, je sais que j'aurais du le faire avant. Mais, je croyais que tu m'en voulais et... Et je ne voulais pas me retrouver sans personne... Et, je sais que... Que ce n'est pas une excuse mais..._

Elle fut stoppé par les doigts de la brune qui s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres.

_-Shhhht... Je. _Santana inspira un grand cou. _Je suis contente, contente car je suis sure que plus jamais il pourra te faire souffrir. Et non, jamais je te laisserais seule Britt..._

Sans même sans rendre conte, leurs lèvres rentraient en contact, un contact doux et chaud, surtout bienfaisant. Mais bientôt, ce simple contact ne fut plus assez, alors la brune demanda gentiment le passage, la réponse fut bien sure positive. Un frisson les parcourra quand leur langues se rencontrèrent, enfin, enfin elles se retrouvaient ! Ne pas avoir le baiser de Santana pour s'endormir avait était un calvaire pour la pauvre blonde, ainsi que pour la brune. Alors que de bonheur de pouvoir enfin re-goûter à ce plaisir défendu par tant de gens !

Après quelques minutes de pure plaisir, les deux adolescentes se décollèrent, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de la brune, le même apparut sur Brittany. Ah oui, là, elles étaient heureuses, très !

Brittany resta avec Santana toute la soirée, elle raconta à la Latina ce qui c'était passé, en oubliant d'omettre le fait qu'elle l'avait quitté parce qu'elle l'aimait, puis elles regardèrent un programme à la télé, une série policière normalement, mais elles étaient plus occupées à savoir si l'autre était bien installée qu'autre chose. Puis vers la fin c'était plus à s'embrasser qu'elles étaient occupées.

La brune se réveilla en première, elle en profita pour contempler la jolie blonde qui était contre elle, replaçant quelques mèches rebelles de temps à autres. Paisible, oui, à chaque fois que Santana se réveillait contre Brittany elle se sentait paisible, enfin... Le soleil eut raison du sommeil de la jeune danseuse, elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, pouvant admirer le magnifique cou de la latine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la peau halée de ses doigts, faisant frémir la plus vielle. Sublime était l'adjectif qu'utilisait B. pour décrire des matins comme ça.

_-Hey_

En réponse la brune l'embrassa sur le front. Cette soirée était unique presque, elles s'étaient justes embrassées, rien de plus. Mais un doute traversa l'esprit encore embrumé de l'hispanique, n'est-ce pas les couples qui font ça ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête, c'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il fallait qu'elles aillent à l'école.

Santana ferma la porte côté conducteur et lança un magnifique sourire à Brittany, qui ne lâchait jamais son sourire du matin. Le moteur se mit à ronronner et elles partirent en direction du lycée. Pendant tout le trajet la brune lançait des regards furtif à la danseuse qui ne disait pas un mot, peu habituel. Mais ce qui mettait Santana mal à l'aise c'était que toute la joie de vivre avait disparu des yeux de la blonde, elle semblait triste, la Latina caressa le dos de la main de la blonde, lui montrant qu'elle était là si besoin.

_-San..._ Le ton était morne, voir un peu triste.

_-Oui ?_ Répondit l'interpellée sceptique. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

La blonde baissa la tête, Santana prit la main de la blonde, la serrant un peu pour donner lui dire qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. La blonde répondit en serrant aussi cette main protectrice.

_- Je... J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au lycée... Je... Je crois que j'ai pas la force de le voir, j'ai._

_- Je comprends Britt._

Santana gara la voiture sur le côté, puis elle se tourna et regarda avec des yeux triste la danseuse qui commençait à pleurer. Aah, si seulement, si seulement savait le pourquoi Brittany ne voulait pas y aller ! Ce n'était pas à cause de cette idiot, enfin, pas exactement. Elle avait juste peur qu'Artie révèle a tout le monde que Brittany aimait Santana, et que celle-ci en soit dégoutée, et donc que leur amitié soit brisé...

_-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?_

La brune était un peu triste de ne pas passer sa journée avec elle, mais elle était en colère contre cet idiot d'Abrams. Britt hocha positivement la tête, Santana remit le contact et se dirigea vers la blonde, il était 8h02, elle pouvait sécher une petite heure nan ? En plus le hobbit roulant ne commençait qu'à 10h quelques chose, elle pouvait donc passer du temps avec la blonde triste comme un petit panda triste puis s'occuper du sors de l'hobbit sur roues. Oui, très bon plan ça.

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver chez la jolie danseuse. Au grand étonnement de la blonde, la brune coupa le contact. Elle qui aurait pensé que Santana allait la laisser rentrer seule.

_-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je restes avec toi ?_ Sourit la brune. _Juste pour être sure que ma Britt-Britt va bien !_

La dénommée Britt-Britt sourit, cette fille avait le don de lui redonner le sourire avec une simple phrase. Les deux sortirent de la voiture, et la brune sautilla presque jusqu'à Brittany, un sourire sincère dessiné sur son jolie visage. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et c'est en se tenant fermement la main qu'elles rentrèrent dans la bâtisse de la jeune Pierce. La maison des Pierce était d'une taille moyenne, avec un jardin devant et derrière, un terrasse de l'autre côté. Brittany avait sa chambre à l'étage, ses parents avaient la leur en haut aussi. Et il y avait la chambre de Santana comme ils disaient, normalement c'était juste une chambre d'ami, mais vu que Santana y dormait, enfin c'est ce que les parents croyaient, souvent, ils l'avaient rebaptisé comme ça. En bas ce trouvait le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Les deux filles montèrent calmement à l'étage, s'installant ensuite sur le lit de la blonde qui se coucha sur son lit, la brune préféra contempler la pièce . Santana adorait la chambre de la blonde, elle n'était pas vraiment dans les couleurs qu'aimait la Latina, mais cette chambre sentait toujours bon et était chaleureuse, la parfaite image qu'on se fait de Brittany, cette chambre était vraiment Brittany, chaleureuse, avec une bonne odeur continuellement, et avec un poster représentant la mer, une mer d'un bleu si puissant, exactement comme les yeux de la blonde.

_-Dis S. tu vas vraiment rester pour moi ?_

_ -Bah oui, ça t'étonne tant que ça ?_

_ -Non non, j'aurais juste crus que tu serais allée au lycée pour ._

_ -Pour prévoir un plan qui tuera le hobbit ? Oui, juste après, ne t'en fais pas... Il va payer le._

_ -Non, je, ne lui fais pas de mal San, il._

_- Non quoi ?_

La brune tourna la tête vers la blonde, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci prenait la défense de celui qui lui a fait mal. La danseuse se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit pour voir si Santana allait s'énerver.

_-Tu l'aimes toujours c'est ça ? Ou pire ! _La voix de Santana commençait à s'élever dans la chambre rose. _Tu m'as enfaite menti, tu n'as juste pas cassé avec lui, c'était juste un de tes prétexte pour que nous nous sautions dans les bras ! Et..._

Les mots se turent quand elle vit que la blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, non, non, Santana ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, elle n'avait pas voulut ça. Elle avait juste voulut savoir pourquoi la blonde prenait toujours la défense de cet idiot qui lui avait fait mal ! Elle s'approcha alors de la blonde, voulant la prendre dans ses bras, mais celle-ci la repoussa, éclatant en même temps en sanglots.

_-Britt..._ Dit la latine d'une voix plaintive._ Je, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense ! Il t'a fait du mal, c'est normale que je veuille le tuer ! Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal, et pas parce que tu es canon, ni parce que tu fais partie de la Unholy Trinity, mais juste parce que je t'aime._ La brune se rendit conte de se qu'elle venait de dire, et rajouta de peur. _Tu es, tu es ma meilleure amie, la seule personne avec qui je me sens bien. Donc si quelqu'un te fait du mal, je ne peux pas le supporter... Et, je, je suis désolée, peut être que je devrais partir..._

La brune se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais une main l'attrapa par la manche.

_ - Non Santana ! _L'interpellée se retourna. _Non, ne pars pas, je suis désolée moi aussi. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal ! Et puis, il n'en vaut pas la peine... _

Santana se rassit sur le lit et se laissa entraîner dans le câlin de réconfort de sa blonde préférée. Britt avait raison, Artie ne valait pas la peine d'être tué, mais il méritait de vivre l'enfer, et pour ça Santana Snixx Lopez est très forte, vraiment très forte.

9H37, la brune du se défaire avec peine d'un des nombreux câlins que Brittany lui avait fait. Elle sourit devant la triste mine de la blonde, elle était si mignonne ! La brune remit une mèche de la chevelure blonde en place et embrassa ce si jolie front.

_-Désolé ma chère Brittany Pierce, mais je ne peux sécher tout les cours... Ce ne serait pas raisonnable ._

_ -Même pour moi ?_

_ -Hmm... Si, mais j'ai des choses à faire donc..._

_ -San..._

La concernée ne dit rien et se leva, cherchant son sac dans la pièce pourtant bien rangée.

_-Santana !_

Elle ne répondit toujours rien, faisant indifférente, la sourde oreille. Elle trouva enfin son sac de cours. Elle l'empoigna et le mit sur son épaule. Elle hoqueta en se rendant conte que Brittany était juste devant elle, est la regardais avec un regard noir.

_- Santana Lopez !_

Celle-ci se raidit, elle avait peut être joué un peu trop longtemps. Mais elle afficha un sourire mesquin.

_-Oui Brittany Pierce ?_

_ -Ne joue pas Santana !_

Le sourire de la brune s'étend encore. Elle se rapproche directement et embrasse furtivement la blonde.

_-Tu as raison, il faut que j'aille en cours. Au revoir Britt-Britt !_

Santana la contourne et se dirige vers la porte, et même si la tristesse la prend et qu'elle ressent un horrible manque, elle ne se retourne pas, contente en même temps que Britt ne la retienne pas.

_-San.. Promets moi..._

La latine s'arrête. Elle se tourne doucement, le regard de Brittany est triste, mais il semble dire un ''S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose''. Elle sourit, Britt était si protectrice ! Mais à chaque fois le cœur de la brune se réchauffait.

_-Je te le promets Britt._

Et elle s'en va. La blonde se retrouva donc seule, seule dans ça chambre, sans ses parents qui étaient a leur travail, seule sans celle qu'elle aime... Elle se recoucha sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains, pourquoi n'avait elle pas le courage de lui dire ? C'est à se moment que Lord Tubbington décida de faire son entrée. S'approchant de sa maîtresse qui recommençait à sangloter entre ses mains.

C'est ainsi que quand Santana arriva au lycée elle donna l'ordre aux Footballeurs d'humilier Artie toute la semaine. Quand elle leurs expliqua se qu'il avait fait, ils décidèrent de lui pourrir son année de lycée. Ce fut donc avec grande joie que Karofsky et Azimio partirent chercher les Slushys. La latina de son côté partit en cours, tout en pensant à sa chère amie. Bien sure elle espérait que Brittany ne serait rien de ce manège, car elle savait que la blonde allait la bouder si elle l'apprenait ce qu'avait fait Santana, et la brune n'avait pas envie de se retrouver encore une fois loin d'elle, nan, elle ne le voulait pas. Mais ce qu'avait fait Artie était impardonnable, et tout le monde étaient d'accord avec elle. Elle soupira, ça faisait à peine 25 minutes qu'elle était en cours et elle voulait déjà retourner voir sa blonde... Les cours sans sa meilleure amie, c'est pas un cours ! C'est une torture mentale...

_-Monsieur ._

Le prof se stoppa dans son monologue et regarda la jeune hispanique d'un œil mauvais.

_-Oui mademoiselle Lopez ?_

_ -Puis-je aller aux toilettes ?_

_ -Mlle Lopez, vous..._

_ -Merci._

Elle se leva, prit son sac et s'avança vers la porte sous l'œil interloqué du professeur. Nan, il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait l'écouter ? Pff... Elle le prévenait plus qu'autre chose ! Quand une de la Unholy Trinity demandait quelque chose, les autres s'y soumettaient. Ce professeur allait avoir des problème si il continuait...

_-Beuh.. Mlle Lopez, pourquoi prenez vous votre sac ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, franchement, ce gars était un guignol ! Il n'avait même pas essayé de l'empêcher... Ahah désolant... Elle marcha dans les couloirs silencieux, elle allait partir du lycée et aller rejoindre sa Brit-Brit qui devait être toute triste... A cette pensée le cœur de la brune se sera dans sa poitrine, c'était plutôt désagréable et très bizarre... Elle accéléra le pas, pourquoi avait-elle de plus en plus cette douleur ? Et pourquoi les lèvres de son amie lui manquaient-elle ? Elle porta sa main sur son t-shirt, au niveau de sa poitrine, la douleur augmentait encore, plus elle pensait à Brittany triste, plus elle avait mal. Elle s'arrêta, c'était pas possible, il se passait un truc, depuis quelques mois plus rien n'était pareil avec Brit. Et des doutes s'immisçaient dans la tête de la brune, et si elle était... Nan. Impossible, elle est Santana Lopez après tout...

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la grande maison des Pierce, la maison semblait vide, il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien... Si Santana avait été une cambrioleuse elle ne se serait doutait que Brittany était à l'étage. La brune déposa son sac et son manteau dans le salon. Puis elle gravit lentement les marches, de peur de réveiller une grande blonde endormit. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de mademoiselle Pierce. Elle tourna avec douceur la poignet, voulant ne faire aucun bruit, elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement, elle dormait, collée à son gros chat. L'hispanique rentra dans la chambre avec agilité, vu que la porte en bois blanc grinçait, il ne fallait pas trop l'ouvrir. Elle se déshabilla, et finit par se retrouver en t-shirt et en culotte, elle enjamba ensuite les livres, passa au dessus de la blonde et vint se blottir contre elle.

Comment pouvait-elle dormir ? Elle avait la tête dirigée vers la fenêtre, le rideau n'était pas tiré, elle avait donc toute la lumière du jour dans les yeux, bon, heureusement il faisait gris dehors. La latine se mit le plus près possible de la blonde, s'appuyant sur son coude pour contempler cette jolie fille qu'était Brittany Susane Pierce. Santana passa sa main dans la chevelure dorée, caressant tendrement la crâne de la blonde, elle se coucha près d'elle après quelques minutes se laissant bercer par la pluie qui tombait dehors.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, il lui semblait que Brittany l'avait appelé. Elle se retourna, voulant se rendormir, mais une main vint se poser sur son épaule et la tira. Elle se retrouva face à un genoux, la brune soupira, s'étira et leva enfin son regard vers la blonde, son visage était ferme, B. semblait de mauvaise humeur.

_-Quoi... Brit..?_

_ -Quoi ? Tu oses demander quoi ?_

Le bleu de ses yeux avaient prit une teinte foncé. Elle agrippa le bras de la latine. La forçant à s'assoir sur le lit.

_ -Santana tu devais être à l'école ! En plus ta mère ma dit que tu étais partie en plein cours ! San, tu m'avais promis !_

La concernée bougonna, elle tenta de se remettre face à la fenêtre, mais la blonde l'agrippa de nouveau, la plaquant dos au matelas. Elle se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Sa frange était relevé et placé avec la main sur le côté, elle était magnifique une fois de plus, surtout avec son débardeur blanc et son short bleu foncé avec des déchirures, le préféré de Santana. La blonde essayait de sévir son regard, mais il tombait toujours sur les lèvres ou les seins de la Santana, ce qui était très énervant.

_-Je t'avais juste promis de ne pas faire du mal a …_

_ -Tiens en parlant de ça._ Elle serra un peu plus les poignets de la brune._ J'ai appris que Artie c'était fait Slushier Santana._ Son regard devint dur, ce qui déplut à Santana. _Tu m'avais promis Santana Lopez !_

_ -Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas mentis, je ne lui ai rien fais, je ne l'ai pas touché ! _La brune essaya de se dégager de l'emprise, mais la blonde se colla à l'hispanique, la bloquant. _Tu sais que tu me fais mal, là ?_

_ -Ne joue pas sure les mots Lopez. _La brune se stoppa, elle l'avait appelé Lopez, là c'était pas bon. _Et je m'en fiche que je te fasses mal au poignets, au moins on serra deux à souffrir. _

La mâchoire de Santana se serra, pourquoi Brittany ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était pour la venger ? Elle détourna le regard de sa blonde quand ses yeux se mirent à perler, nan, Santana ne l'avait pas voulu, elle n'avait pas voulu faire encore plus de mal à Brit, elle voulait juste la venger, et surtout éteindre la colère sourde qu'elle ressentait envers Artie. La prise sur ses poignets se de-serra, Brit se remit sur le lit, elle roula et s'assit sur le bord du lit. La brune était toujours allongé, la tête tourné vers sa meilleure amie qui commençait à sangloter, la brune serra les dents. Elle se releva, se retrouvant assise en direction de la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête vers le chat, ce gros Lord Tubby qu'elle commençait à apprécier, sauf quand il venait les déranger pendant leurs _Sweet Lady Kiss_. Elle fit de grand yeux, elle rêve ou Tubby venait de lui montrer Brittany de la tête ? Est-ce que ce chat serait intelligent ? Nan, parce que là, ça voulait dire que ce chat avait vraiment fait toutes les choses que Britt disait ? Nan, faut pas rêver, ça devait juste le gratter, il recommença. Santana baissa les yeux, il avait raison en tout cas.

_-Britt... Je suis désolée... Mais il t'a fait mal, et... Et quand les gens te font mal, il me font mal aussi, car... Car je déteste quand tu es triste. Je suis désolée..._

Elle s'approcha de la blonde, collant son torse au dos de la brune et l'entourant de ses bras. Elle la sentit sangloter sous elle. La brune cala son menton sur l'épaule de Tany, puis embrassa doucement son cou, voyant que la blonde se calmait un peu la brune continua, appuyant un peu plus ses baisers. Et même quand la blonde arrêta de sangloter elle continua, remontant vers son oreille pour lui murmurer;

_-Je t'aime B … Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je... Je suis désolée, vraiment..._

La blonde tourna la tête, elle avait les yeux rouge, le cœur de S. se serra à cette vu. Elle détesté ce qui faisait pleurer la blonde, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire... Le problème c'est que Santana n'avait pas bon sur toute la ligne, oui, Brittany pleurait à cause d'elle, car la brune lui avait mentit, car elle était fatigué, mais surtout car elle aimait la brune et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire. La blonde retint son souffle, ainsi que la brune, elles se contemplèrent sans rien dire, puis la blonde se tourna un peu, se retrouvant à peu près en face de l'hispanique. La latina posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la blondes, resserrant avec autant de douceur son étreinte. Brittany posa ses mains sur les bras chaud de la brune, elle prit les mains de Santana entrent les siennes, les caressant doucement, puis elle attrapa les mains de la latine et la renversa sur le lit. Le baiser n'avait pas cessé, les deux adolescentes gardaient les yeux clos, voulant ressentir le plus possible cette sensation de bien être. Brittany était sur la brune, le dos courbé, ce qui lui rappela sa première fois avec l'éclopé, une grimace de dégout apparu sur ses lèvres, la brune ré-ouvrit les yeux, ce demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de dire quelque chose car les douces lèvres de la danseuse revenaient se coller contre les siennes, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le baiser s'approfondit facilement, la brune ouvrit juste la bouche, la blonde sachant très bien ce qu'elle devait faire, au contact de leurs langues un profond frisson remonta en Santana, elle agrippa alors les poignets de Brittany et inversa la position, elle se retrouva donc sur la blonde, elle prit le temps d'admirer son amante, ses grands yeux bleus lui faisaient toujours le même effet, elle s'y perdait, pour son plus grand bonheurs d'ailleurs, car quand elle plongeait dans l'océan qu'étaient les yeux de Brit, elle oubliait tout ! Son monde s'écroulait et il ne restait plus qu'elles. Santana mit fin à cette contemplation et partit fourrer sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, qui se arqua en sentant la langue de S. dans son cou, elle se tortilla pour plus de contact, mais la brune s'amusait à se reculer à chaque fois, ce qui faisait grogner Brittany, frustrait que Santana n'assouvisse pas son désir.

_-Saan..._

La fin mourut en un hoquettement, les lèvres chaudes la brune étaient venues sucer langoureusement le point sensible de sa victime, qui n'était plus que gémissement de bonheur. Les mains de Brittany partirent se perdre dans les cheveux ébènes de son amie, tirant légèrement dessus pour avoir plus de ''sensations''. Son corps se arqua quand elle sentit les dents de Santana dans son cou, celle-ci s'appliquait à marquer sa blonde, quand la marque fut bien voyante, elle remonta pour trouver les lèvres de la danseuse, qui approfondit directement le baiser. La brune sourit en sentant les mains de la B. la tirer vers elle, elle assouvit la demande de la bonde et se colla le plus à celle-ci, la brune coinça les cuisses de Brittany entrent ses jambes et caressa le ventre de la blonde avec une de ses mains, l'autre lui servant d'appuis. Elle sourit en entendant sa blonde gémir, elle traça alors des cercle sur le t-shirt, attendant que la blonde fasse quelque chose, s'amusant à la faire languir... Brittany mordit la lèvres inférieur de la latine pour lui montrer son mécontentement, la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut les doigts froids de Santana sur sa peau, lui provoquant un long frisson, qui tendit en même temps son dos. La main de couleur halée remonta lentement sur le ventre plat de la blonde, la augmentant les frissons, plus la mains s'approchait de la poitrine de la danseuse, plus les arquements augmentaient. Quand la main arriva au niveau souhaité, elle effleura, au début, le tissu, puis elle traça des cercles autour d'un des seins, faisant doucement gémir la propriétaire. A l'entente de ses gémissements la belle latine frémit, elle aimait voir et sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur la blonde, elle enflamma un peu plus le baiser et appuya plus ses cercles, les deux bras de Brittany vinrent entourer le cou de Santana, celle-ci rompit le baiser et contempla une nouvelle fois la blonde, elle se releva, s'asseyant donc sur le bassin de la blonde, San retira sa main de sous le débardeur, puis attrapa les pans de celui-ci, la brune revint embrasser la blonde, puis elle enleva le t-shirt de celle-ci. Une fois le débardeur blanc par terre, ou bien sur le chat, elle s'en fichait de toute façon, elle s'approcha avec lenteur du corps frémissent qui se trouvait sous elle. La brune parsema le corps de baiser, remontant jusqu'à la poitrine qui l'avait mainte fois fait rêver, elle la parsema de tendre baiser, puis elle son ascension, se retrouvant de nouveau au creux du cou de Brittany, elle mordilla légèrement la marque qu'elle avait fait un peu avant, puis elle monta encore, quand elle fut au niveau du lobe de l'oreille de la blonde elle lui susurra ses 6 petits mots;

_-Britt... Laisse moi te faire l'amour..._

La concernée se tendit, bien qu'elle avait un deviné ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire, le fait que Santana lui demande était... C'était si touchant ! La brune regarda son amie, voulant savoir la réaction de celle-ci. La blonde la regardait avec tendresse, elle attira le visage de Santana vers elle et l'embrassa encore une fois, lui donnant donc sa permission. Santana approfondit le baiser, le voulant tendre, tendre pour pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle... L'aimait ? Nan, nan, juste pour lui prouver qu'elle prendrait toujours soin d'elle. La blonde se releva, relevant aussi la latine, elle passa ses mains dans le dos de la jolie brune, elle lui enleva son t-shirt, puis la Latina la repoussa contre le matelas, elle reprit possession des lèvres de la danseuse, l'embrassant de nouveau avec passions et amour, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Pendant ce temps les mains de la blonde se baladaient dans le dos halée, cherchant à dégrafer le soustif de Tana, puis elle se souvint que c'était le soutiens-gorge ''sexy'', comme elle l'appelait, de la brune, celui-ci ce dégrafait par devant, d'ailleurs vu qu'elle avait adoré le concept elle avait acheté le même, et elle se souvint aussi qu'elle le portait en ce moment. Ses mains passèrent donc sur la poitrine de la latine, Brittany caressa ,avec la même lenteur que la brune un peu plus tôt, les seins de son amie, puis elle dégrafa le sous-vêtement, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Ses douce mains revinrent caresser la poitrine de la brune, mais une d'elle partit tirer la Latina vers elle, ne supportant pas que la brune soit trop loin d'elle. Santana frissonna en sentant les doux doigts de la blonde sur sa peau, elle perdait peu à peu contenance en sentant les massages que lui faisait Brittany sur ses seins. Si la blonde continuait, ce serait elle qui lui fera l'amour au lieu de Santana. La Latina prit donc l'initiative d'aller caresser la cuisse de la danseuse avec une de ses mains, néanmoins elle décida aussi de sucer la peau du cou de sa victime, elle coupa donc le baiser, pas besoin de préciser qu'elle du se faire violence pour y parvenir, et repartit donc se lover dans le cou de la blonde, ce mettant à mordiller chaque parcelle accessible. Le corps de Brittany se cambra en sentant la main de la latina s'approcher de son entre, elle gémit doucement en sentant les dents de la brune contre elle, si la belle brune continuait elle n'aurait pas besoin de toucher la blonde... La douce chaleur qui était dans le ventre de la chanteuse brune s'accentua à l'écoute des gémissements de plaisir que B. faisait, les lèvres de la Latina remontèrent donc jusqu'à leurs homologues, pénétrant directement, voulant de suite retrouver le contact avec la langue si habile de Brittany. Elle laissa remonter ses mains sur la poitrine de la blonde, elle passe avec lenteur ses doigts au creux des seins bien formés de son amie, elle s'arrêta sur le petit nœud qui marquait là où était l'agrafe, quelques secondes plus tard le tissus volait dans la pièce, s'étalant dans un bruit sourd. Santana quitta alors les douces lèvres de Britt pour descendre sur ses seins. Elle ponctua le trajet bouche seins par de tendres baisers sur la peau de sa belle. Les mains de la blonde étaient parties retrouver les cheveux ébènes, son corps se cambra en sentant la langue chaude de la latine jouer avec un de ses seins, des frissons la traversaient ainsi que des vagues de chaleur, dont l'intensité augmentait. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle senti Santana sucer son téton, cette fille était une déesse avec sa bouche ! Elle se tortilla un peu, cherchant plus de contact avec son amante, mais celle-ci la stoppa en descendant de nouveau une de ses mains sur les cuisses de la danseuse, l'électrisant pour son bonheurs. Après avoir fait durcir les seins de la blonde, la brune remonta pour embrasser Brittany, les caressent sur les jambes de la blonde se faisaient plus rapprochés, la blonde commençait à manquer d'air, et la brune ne l'aida pas vraiment en l'embrassant langoureusement, mais sa langue si magique lui faisait oublier sa suffocation. La blonde s'offrait complètement à Santana, la laissant faire, sachant parfaitement que la brune ne ferait rien de ''mal''. Les lèvres sulfurante de S. quittèrent leur homologue et descendirent dans le cou, le mordillant une énième fois, puis sur la poitrine qui se soulevait en un rythme saccadé, les déposa des baisers au creux de la poitrine, puis elle continua son trajet, descendant sur le ventre finement dessiné de la blonde, mordillant aussi la peau blanche de Brittany. Elle se releva et vient embrasser le front de la blonde, collant sa poitrine contre celle de Britt, elle déboutonna le short et le fit descendre. Puis elle revint sur le ventre de son amante, Santana reprit ses baiser, s'attardant des fois sur le bas de son abdomen, tendant le corps de la blonde, qui commençait à se languir des lèvres de Santana, mais qui sentait surtout son envie grandir.

_-Hmm... San.. Reviens..._

L'interpellée sourit contre le ventre de la blonde, et refit le chemin averse sans trop s'attarder et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Les mains de la jeune danseuse vinrent se poser sur les joues de la chanteuse, appuyant le baiser. Il ne dura pas longtemps, la brune préféra retourner embrasser le ventre de son amie, pendant une seconde elle avait failli dire je t'aime à Brittany. Et non, pas un simple ''je t'aime'', nan, un vrai, celui des amoureux... Santana repartit donc embrasser le bassin de Brittany, puis elle partit embrasser les jambes, ou plutôt les cuisses de la belle blonde, qui hoqueta de surprise, mais gémit de suite en sentant la brune qui se rapprochait, elle se tendit en sentant la main de couleur halée sur son dernier sous-vêtement. La latine continua de se rapprocher de l'intimité de la danseuse, elle posa un baiser furtif sur l'entre de la jeune fille, qui contracta tout ses membres en gémissant. Puis Santana attrapa le bout de tissus, elle caressa doucement la peau, puis elle fit descendre le tissus tout en regardant le visage de Brittany, qui manquait vraiment d'air, son bas ventre était en feux, comment Santana pouvait-elle lui faire autant d'effet ? La Latina, qui avait fait disparaître la culotte un peu plus loin, releva les deux jambes de la blonde, puis elle s'approcha doucement de ce point sensible. La blonde perdit encore un peu plus le contrôle d'elle même en sentant le souffle de Santana contre son entre, sont corps s'arqua brusquement en sentant la langue chaude de la brune contre elle, un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Santana se mit à sucer son clitoris palpitant, elle se sentait libérée quand Santana s'occupait d'elle de cette manière, la blonde aimait n'être qu'à la brune, elle se crispa en vus de toutes la caresses que lui procurait Santana avec ça langue, qui devait être un don du ciel ! Brittany n'était plus que gémissement, elle sentait les mains de la brune caresser ses cuisses, elle sentait ces millions de papillons, elle sentait tous ses frissons dans son corps, elle sentait les vagues de chaleur qui augmentaient, qui se faisaient plus rapprochée, mais elle voyait surtout que dans ce geste que tous diraient banale pour ''Bitch Lopez'', Brittany voyait que son amie faisait passer son message, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, que le brune voulait juste protéger sa Licorne et qu'elle ne voulait que le bonheurs de celle-ci. Le corps de la danseuse se tendit en sentant la langue de Santana rentrer en elle, ce qui n'avait pas du être un grand effort, vu qu'au simple touchait de la latine la blonde était en feu. Bientôt deux doigts remplacèrent la langue, et alors que Brittany allait soupirait de plaisir, une paire de lèvre vint se poser sur les siennes. Les bras de la danseuse vinrent entourer le cou de la brune, elle l'aimait tant, si seulement l'une d'elle savait à quel point l'autre l'aimait !

Santana aimait Brittany, oui, et même si elle avait peur de le dire, elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le nier... Elle aimait être avec la blonde, l'embrasser quand elles font l'amour, la sentir se cambrer sous elle, oui, elle aimait Brittany Pierce plus que tout au monde. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle allait faire de la vie d'Artie un enfer ! La brune appuya le baiser et tapa une nouvelle fois contre le point sensible de la blonde, celle-ci se crispa sous Santana, qui continue alors de taper contre ce point. Elle savait que la blonde allait bientôt atteindre le ''7ème ciel'' comme disent beaucoup de gens, alors d'un élan de folie, peut être, elle se détacha des lèvres de Brittany, effleura sa joue de ses lèvres, puis quand elle fut proche de son oreille, elle murmura;

_-Je t'aime B..._

Et embrassa sa joue avant que le corps de la danseuse se tende une dernière fois, un long cri retentit, et on pouvait y distinguer le nom de Santana. Tout aurait pus être normale, mais la brune se rendit vite conte qu'elle avait entendu un craquement bizarre. Elle tomba juste à côté du corps de la blonde, elle n'avait plus de souffle mais il fallait absolument qu'elle demande à B si ça allait bien, Santana tourna la tête en direction de la Britt, sa cage thoracique ce soulevait rapidement, jusqu'à là, on ne pouvait rien suspecter, la brune releva alors le regard vers le visage d'ange et elle remarqua que la blonde fronçait les sourcils.

_-Britt, ça va ? J'ai... Je t'ai fais mal ? Si. Je suis désolée B …_

La brune commençait à paniquer, elle avait réussit à peiner, à faire pleurer et aussi à faire mal à la fille qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ! Elle regardait B avait horreur, comment pouvait-elle être si nul ? Pendant qu'elle se sermonnait toute seule, Brittany reprenait peu à peu contenance, sois son dos était brisé sois elle était sur un pique. La danseuse essaya de se tourner pour calmer la latine, mais un éclair lui transperça le dos, elle stoppa donc son geste en gémissant de douleur, ce qui sortit Santana de sa semi-transe.

_-Britt, t'as mal où ? __¡Dios mío!__ Je suis désolé B, tellement désolé !_

La blonde s'en voulut d'avoir mal en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue de Santana, elle voulu l'essuyer mais elle se ravisa en se rappelant la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir.

_-San, j'ai juste mal au dos, j'ai fais un faux mouvements, ça va aller..._

La Latina fit de grand yeux, comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Brittany venait de se tordre le dos et elle n'avait même pas l'idée de se plaindre ? La brune saisie la main de la blonde et s'approcha de son visage.

_-Je suis désolée Brittany..._

Et elle posa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur celle de la blonde... Attendez, quoi ? La Latina s'écarta de suite, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait embrassé Brittany, elle se maudit pour ce geste. Néanmoins elle fut soulagé car la jeune fille ne répondit rien, la brune s'éclaircit la gorge.

_-Je... Je vais appeler un docteur, il nous aidera... Pour ton dos._

Après avoir balbutié ces mots, elle se leva est descendit les escaliers presque en courant, pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? San secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, elle devait juste appeler un médecin.

Brittany passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, Santana l'avait embrassé sur la bouche alors qu'elles ne couchaient pas ensemble... Serait-ce un .. Non, San avait juste paniquer et elle avait donc agit sur une impulsion. Mais même dans cette option là c'était un peu louche... Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Pour une fois que la latine l'avait embrassé, elle devait plus s'en réjouir. La blonde inspira et ferma ses yeux.

Santana était en bas, elle cherchait le téléphone depuis 5 minutes, elle poussa un tas de feuille et le trouva enfin. Elle le prit et composa le numéro d'un médecin qu'elle venait de trouver dans le tas de papier. Elle fit les 100 pas, attendant que quelqu'un réponde, elle mit un de ses bras sous sa poitrine et elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait rien, elle avait juste sa culotte. La brune regarda dehors, personne, elle partit en direction du salon, et se ''cacha'' dans le canapé.

_-Bonjour, ici le cabinet du Dr. Smythe, que voulez-vous ?_

_ -Euh, j'aurais besoin que le docteur Smythe vienne ici, j'ai ma pe.._

Santana se tut, mais qu'avait-elle failli dire ? Elle dégluti, pourvu que la dame n'est rien remarqué.

_-Mon amie, qui s'est fait mal... Elle à mal au dos et je crois qu'elle peut plus bouger, enfin..._

_ -Comment votre amie s'est elle fait ça mademoiselle ?_

La Latina dégluti de nouveau, comment Brittany s'est fait mal hein? « Simple, on couchait ensemble, et quand l'orgasme l'a fauchait et bah elle s'est cambré et là, ça à craqué. » Nan, peut être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

_-Euh.. En ce levant du lit, on.. On venait de finir notre film et elle à voulu aller chercher à boire... Et donc en s'étirant elle s'est fait mal. Et je l'ai porté sur le lit._

_ -Vous dites l'avoir porté sur le lit, mais... Avait-elle mal quand vous l'avez prise ?_

Santana essaya d'oublier la connotation involontaire de cette phrase. Elle réfléchi et se dit qu'il valait mieux dire oui.

_-Oui, elle a... _Non, il fallait peut être pas dire ''gémit''. _Elle avait mal..._

Mon dieu, ce genre de conversation la mettait toujours horriblement mal à l'aise, Santana avait toujours l'impression de ce ridiculiser ou que les gens à l'autre bout n'était pas seule et qu'ils rigolaient du comment elle en était arrivée là.

_-D'accord, je note, je vous envoie le docteur. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre petite-amie.. Au revoir._

La brune regarda le téléphone, que venait de dire la femme ? Elle rougit à l'idée qu'une personne avec qui elle ne parle que quelques minutes, et par téléphone qui plus est, puisse deviner si facilement. Elle reposa le téléphone et prit le chemin de la chambre de Britt. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, étant presque sure que la blonde dormait. La latine sourit en la voyant paisiblement endormie. Elle enjamba les livres et ramassa ses vêtements, elle se rhabilla, puis Tana vint s'assoir au bord du lit, elle contempla encore une fois la blonde. San se mordit la lèvre en ce demandant comment elle allait faire pour remettre, au minimum, le t-shirt de Britt. En plus elle n'avait pas tant de temps que ça, vu que le médecin allait surement bientôt arriver. Après avoir réfléchi, elle se dit que la meilleur façon était de déjà lui remettre son short et ensuite de lui remettre avec beaucoup de délicatesse son débardeur.

_-Britt … Britt... Hey, il faut que tu te réveille, le médecin arrive, il faudrait que tu te rhabille._

La blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux, une Santana avec un fin sourire était assise à ses côtés. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis elle rougit en se rappelant qu'elle était complètement nue. La latine recoiffa un peu la blonde, lui enlevant les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage.

_-Allez B , je vais t'aidais._

Santana se leva et ramassa le short en jean, puis elle prit une nouvelle culotte et revint près de Brittany. Elle se rassit sur le lit et regarda Brittany qui émergeait encore de son court sommeil.

_-Je pense que ce sera plus confortable_.

Dit-elle en parlant du sous-vêtement propre qu'elle venait de prendre. Tana prit les deux jambes de la blonde, elle commença à enfiler le tissus, mais s'arrêta, elle regarda la danseuse.

_-Hey, ok, je t'ai fais mal, mais je pense que tu peux encore soulever tes jambes ! Alors allez, on fait un effort Blondie._

La blonde rigola au surnom, mais son sourire fut vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Elle aida néanmoins Santana. Après que le short fut mit, Santana s'avança, elle se pinça les lèvres, est-ce la meilleure idée ? Car la brune ne voulait en aucun cas faire mal à Brittany.

_-Bon, on arrive au plus difficile ma chère. Elle passa ses doigts sur le bras de la blonde. Il faut qu'on réussisse à te faire enfiler un haut au minimum..._

_ - Nan, j'ai juste à me mettre sur le dos, ça fera mal, mais ce sera moins douloureux..._

La Latina sourit, oui, l'idée était bonne, mais comment expliquer au gars, qui allait bientôt arriver, le fait que Britt soit torse nue comme ça, part une journée pluvieuse ?

_-B , je pense qu'il va falloir. En plus je n'ai pas trop envie qu'un vieux pervers te matte._

Les deux rougir à cette phrase, Santana car ça faisait un peu possessif, et aussi car l'idée était assez saugrenue et Brittany car elle était flattée, il fallait l'avouer, que Santana la ''protège'' comme ça. La danseuse soupira puis elle se releva, enfin essaye car la douleur la plaque contre le matelas en lui arrachant un cris de douleur. La brune se rapprocha encore de la blonde.

_- Pas comme ça ma belle._ Elle sourit en prenant doucement la blonde dans ses bras. _Si tu fais des gestes brusque, tu vas te faire mal._

Elle la releva avec le plus de douceur possible, puis avec toujours la même douceur elle fit enfiler à Brittany sont débardeur. La blonde devait être la seule fille qui recevait de la douceur de la part de Santana et elle en chérissait chaque moment ! Après que B soit enfin présentable, Santana se coucha près d'elle, elles lièrent leur main ensemble. Un petit moment paisible... Tana respira à pleins poumon, elle adorait sentir le parfum de Brittany, s'en enivrer ! Mais le moment fut de courte durée car la sonnette retentit dans la maison. La latine soupira et se leva, elle descendit avec peine les escaliers. Elle marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Un homme d'une assez grande taille se tenait devant elle, il avait une carrure normale, il portait de grande lunette noire avec des branches épaisses. Ses cheveux étaient gris, plutôt court et en bataille, ses traits n'étaient pas particulièrement durs, mais en tout cas il avait des rides... Il arborait un énorme sourire, et il tendit la main en direction de la Latina.

_-Bonjour, je suis Dr. Berry, mon collègue Mr. Smythe n'a pas put venir. Alors, a qui ai-je affaire ?_

Santana cligna des yeux, elle avait l'un des père de hobbit devant elle, elle serra la main et fit rentrer le docteur, devait elle lui dire qu'elle était l'un des tyrans qui terrorisait sa fille ? Enfin, à vrai dire non, ce n'était pas elle ni B ou Q, elles donnaient juste les ordres ! Et puis c'était surtout Quinn qui ne pouvait pas blairer RuPaul.

_-Je suis Santana Lopez, je vous ai appelé pour mon amie Brittany... Brittany Pierce, vous êtes chez elle, là._

L'homme lui fit un énorme sourire, il regarda la maison, puis reporta son regard sur la brune.

_-Oh, mais... Vous devez connaître ma fille, Rachel Berry, nan ?_

_ -Oui, je la connais..._

_ -Hm... Bon, montons voir votre amie !_

Les deux montèrent donc à l'étage, ils rencontrèrent le vieux matou qui sortait de la salle de bain, puis ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la chambre rose de la blonde. Celle-ci était couchée, elle tourna la tête vers la brune et l'homme. Celui-ci ce remit à sourire et il s'avança vers la blessée.

_-Vous êtes Brittany ?_ La blonde acquiesça. _Alors, je n'ai pas trop bien compris, comment __vous êtes vous fait ça ? _

Brittany regarda San avec un regard perdue, la brune s'avança alors, elle se racla la gorge et déclara;

_-Simple, elle s'est juste étirée et son dos à craqué..._

Le père de Rachel a sceptique mais il ne dit rien. Il fit des massages, des étirements et pleins d'autres manipulations à Brittany, celle-ci grimaçait certaines fois, mais son regard était surtout attiré par deux orbes couleur chocolat qui semblaient horrifiés. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Mr. Berry se frotta les mains, il se recula et dit avec son grand sourire:

_-C'est bon, vous avez juste fait un faux mouvement, vous n'allez pas bouger pendant au moins deux semaines.. Oh oui, car pour le peu que ce soit un faux mouvement, il vous a bloqué la..._

Santana n'écouta pas la fin, deux semaines... Deux semaines sans sa blonde préféré... Deux semaines sans pouvoir pleinement s'amuser... Elle releva son regard vers la danseuse qui semblait très captivé par ce que le doc lui disait.

_-Et donc, pendant ces deux semaines, aucune activité au lit, hein, mesdemoiselles !_

Santana se figea, il venait de dire quoi celui là ? Aucune activité au lit ? En plus vu le sourire qu'il affichait, il n'y avait aucun doute, il savait. C'est peut être vrai ce truc sur le gaydar.

Santana remonta les escaliers pour la énième fois, elle venait de raccompagner le docteur, et elle avait en même temps appelée Mrs Pierce pour lui expliquer la situation, celle-ci avait gratifié la brune de rester ici pour s'occuper de la blonde. Elle ouvrit la porte, qui grinça dans un bruit de vieux bois. Brittany était en position assise, elle regardait le film _la Belle est le clochard_, c'était surement le film que Santana avait le moins vu de toute la collection Disney, elle avait donc décidé de le passer, bien sur la danseuse avait donné son accord avec un de ses sourires spéciale. La latine donna le paquet de chips à la blonde et reprit sa place habituelle, elle se colla à Britt, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Le film défilait peu à peu, elles mangeaient tout en rigolant et sans vraiment le savoir elles se collaient le plus possible à l'autre. Après avoir finit le paquet de chips les deux filles entrelacèrent leur petit doigt, chose qu'elles faisaient très souvent. La brune reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de la jolie blonde, elle s'enivra de son parfum. Puis elle entendis la musique du passage, vous savez ce passage où ils mangent les spaghettis et qu'a la fin les deux chiens s'embrassent. La blonde prit la main de San dans la sienne, celle-ci se releva, elle regarda Brittany, et tout disparu, la musique ne résonnait plus, les meubles s'effaçaient peu à peu... Il ne restait que Brittany et elle, le regard de la blonde se fit tout d'un coup bien plus hypnotique, plus profond, et sans le savoir la brune se rapprochait du visage de la danseuse. Celle-ci fit de même, elle s'avança peu à peu, sans quitter les orbes chocolat du regard, leurs lèvres s'effleurent puis restent à quelques centimètres, puis elles se rencontrèrent enfin, comme pour un premier baiser, avec chasteté. Les deux adolescentes fermèrent doucement leurs yeux, elles étaient dans leur monde, rien, même la pluies, même la vielle montre de Brittany, qui sonnait 14h, ou même Lord Tubby, non, rien ne pouvait plus les sortir de ce baiser. Doucement, Brittany posa sa main sur la joue de Sany, celle-ci caressa la douce peau de la blonde, elle se sentait libéré, mais elle n'était pas prête, elle savait qu'après ce baiser il y aurait une discussion, et la brune avait déjà eu sa dose de discussion, donc il faudrait éviter, trouver un moyen. Elle se mit une claque mental, pourquoi penser à ces choses là alors qu'elle était en train d'embrasser la fille... La fille qu'elle aime. La brune appuya un peu plus le baiser, elle du néanmoins se stopper car la blonde gémit de douleur, ce qui mit fin à ce doux baiser. Santana regarda Brittany perplexe, qu'allait-elle dire ? Allait-elle avoir peur ? La blonde regardait la brune en se posant les même questions, puis la danseuse posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de la latine.

_-San, je..._

_ - C'est juste parce que tu es malade.. Je, le docteur à dit que je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'aider, qu'il fallait juste attendre, et... Un jour mon père m'a dit que quand une personne en embrassait une autre, celle-ci se sentait mieux..._

Mensonge... Mais bon, au moins la blonde souriait et ça Santana en était heureuse. Elle reposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Brittany puis elle se recala contre elle, posant une main de possession sur le ventre plat de la jeune danseuse.

Santana soupira, encore 13 jours sans sa blonde... Elle coupa le moteur de sa voiture et se laissa tomber contre le dossier, après avoir passé une grande partie de la nuit chez elle, la brune avait dû repartir car ses parents voulaient lui parler et qu'elle n'avait pas ses cours du lendemain.

_-Juste pour me dire qu'ils voulaient passer leurs vacances ensembles en amoureux... Pff, ils auraient pas pus me le dire ce soir au lieux de me déranger !_

Grommela t-elle. Elle soupira encore une fois et ouvrit la portière. La brune prit son sac et d'une démarche nonchalante marcha en direction du lycée. Les gens la laissèrent passer, Sam, Mike et Puck la saluèrent... Bref, un journée longue et ennuyante sans sa meilleure amie. La latina partit directement à son casier, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour faire peur à quelqu'un ou pour saluer les trois garçons, nan, cette journée allait vraiment être horrible, mais elle avait promit à Brittany de ne pas sécher, donc elle devait s'y tenir. Quinn la salua en s'avançant vers elle, la blonde aux cheveux court la regarda sceptique.

_-Brittany n'est pas... Donc tu vas être de mauvaise humeur ?_ La brune grommela une réponse inaudible en levant les yeux au plafond. _Et tu vas faire passer toute ta colère mais aussi ta frustration sur quelqu'un ... _

Santana ne retenue que la dernière phrase, passer sa colère sur quelqu'un... Très bonne idée, pensa t-elle, même si Artie allait s'en prendre plein la tête pendant la semaine, le vendredi il aura le topo ! Bon, maintenant il fallait juste trouver quoi lui faire. Elle sourit et embrassa la joue de Quinn sans vraiment s'en rendre conte, puis elle partie un peu plus gaiement vers la salle de cours. La blonde se passa une main sur sa joue, Santana Lopez venait de lui faire un bise ? Paix à l'âme de la personne qui subira son plan diabolique alors...

II°) Le début de la fin

Bref, vous connaissez tous la suite, Artie c'est fait Slushier par millier le vendredi, et maintenant il voulait aller à la Dalton Academy... Le brun décida d'aller au Lima Been, café assez réputé de Lima, mais c'était surtout là où le jeune Sebastian passait ses poses du midi. Il fallait donc qu'Artie y aille, il décida d'y aller Jeudi, prenant deux jours pour mieux étudier le cas de Smythe et surtout préparer une sorte de dialogue, savoir ce qu'il allait dire, car sur ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé, Sebastian était impulsif, de sang chaud et très impatient.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, enfin pas exactement, plutôt un jour décisif. On était jeudi, Artie se préparait à aller voir, il avait essayé de s'habiller normalement, enfin de s'habiller de façon potable, il avait un sweet rouge et un jeans, plutôt simple. Il choisit de ne pas mettre de gants, il regarda une dernière fois sa coup, qu'il avait aussi arrangé. Quand il fut satisfait, il quitta sa chambre et s'en alla vers le Café.

Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde, normale, il était à peine 9h30, les pauses se faisaient vers 10h, il faudrait donc patienter pour pouvoir parler avec Smythe. Après avoir bu minimum 5 boissons différentes, Artie put apercevoir un jeune homme portant l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy, le brun aurait bien voulu lui parler, mais vu l'énorme carrure il se retint. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vu défilé pleins de garçon de cette école, Artie sembla enfin apercevoir l'homme qu'il voulait. Il était seul, mais même seul et avec un corps plutôt fin, on avait pas envie d'aller lui parler, oui, il avait du charisme, mais son sourire espiègle faisait presque peur... Et puis il avait une énorme réputation ! Artie sourit, ce gars allait pouvoir l'aider à accomplir son plan. Il s'approcha, le garçon prit un café et un cookie, il remercia à peine le jeune serveuse et il partit vers une table, il ne porta aucune attention à Artie, celui-ci se doutait bien que Sebastian n'allait pas faire le premier pas, il s'attendait même à être snobé, mais de là à être complètement invisible pour le grand châtain ! Il ne se découragea pas et avança vers l'homme. Il s'arrêta pour voir si Sebastian allait tiquer, mais il ne fit rien, continuant de lire le magazine de mode qu'il venait de prendre. Le brun s'éclaircit la voix, provoquant un fin silence, comment avait-il osé déranger le grand Sebastian ? Celui-ci releva la tête avec un regard dédaigneux. Il regarda Artie de haut en bas, puis tout en soulevant un de ses sourcils dit;

_-Que veux-tu la loque ?_

Artie ne broncha pas, en plus à force il était habitué à ces insultes et surtout il savait que Sebastian n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Il prit une grande inspiration et déballa sont sac.

-J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu m'aide pour mon plan, mais en premier il faut que tu me fasse venir à la Dalton Academy...

-Quel genre de plan ? Contre qui et pourquoi je dois te faire venir dans mon école ?

Il accentua bien sur le 'mon', mais le brun passa, il sourit, Sebastian ne l'avait pas encore envoyé baladé, c'était bon signe surtout que maintenant il posait des questions.

_-Je veux... _Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si des gens avaient les oreilles qui se baladaient._ Je dois me venger de plusieurs personnes, de toutes les manières possible, je m'en fiche, c'est toi qui décidera vu que tu es bien plus doué que moi pour ce domaine. Ceux sont des gens de McKinley, donc je penses que ça ne va pas te gêner ? Et ça, je te le raconterais après... Accepte tu ?_

Sebastian souri à son tour, ce venger des plusieurs personnes du lycée McKinley ? Mmh, ça pouvait être très intéressant, mais en plus c'est lui qui choisissait la manière dont ils souffriraient... Ce plan allait être géniale, en plus il sera parfait pour clôturer sa vie, et au mieux il pourra s'échapper pour vivre au loin. Oui, cette offre était parfaite pour lui, en plus ses camarades seront d'accord, de toute façon qui oserait lui dire non ? Il tendit la main vers le jeune homme en fauteuil avec un grand sourire.

_-Je suis pour alors... Mais tu devras écouter tout ce que je te dis... En échange tu pourras choisir la date et les personnes que l'on tuera._

Il pouvait être fier de lui, Artie Abrams venait de mettre la première partie de son plan en action. Et même si Sebastian semblait vouloir les tuer, il avait le droit de choisir qui tuer, il serra donc la main tendu du châtain. Une liste commença à se former dans sa tête, inscrivant les noms des personnes qu'il voulait tuer, les autres seront juste terrorisés à vie...

_-Bon, maintenant que le 'pacte' est signé, explique moi pourquoi tu voudrais que je te fasse transférer..._

Abrams expliqua donc à Sebastian pourquoi il voulait changer d'école et aussi la raison de sa vengeance. Il nomma aussi les personnes dont il voulait absolument la mort, Karofsky, Azimio, Finn, Puck et Santana. Puis il lui dit les autres personnes dont il voulait juste se venger, qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être tué... Mike, Sam, Quinn, Blaine et Kurt. A l'entente de son nom et celui de son petite ami Kurt se tendit, lui et Blaine était à une table collés contre les fenêtres. Ils écoutaient la conversation depuis le début, à la base il était juste venu récolter des informations sur Sebastian et sa troupe, mais avec ce qu'ils avaient entendu, ils n'auraient pas d'article non, mais une information capital à dire à Santana rapidement, très rapidement. Les deux compères patientèrent encore, voulant avoir le plus d'information possible. L'un écrivait, l'autre prenait discrètement des photos, bref, même si Kurt avait peur que ça ne serve pas à grand chose, il continuait.

Le lendemain ils convoquèrent tous ceux dont Artie avait cité le nom. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle qui était normalement réservé au club d'abstinence, Kurt et Blaine se trouvaient au bout, il y avait un vidéo projecteur et un tableau derrière eux,

_-Karofsky et Azimio sont pas là..._ Dit Finn.

_-On s'en fou Finnocence, ils peuvent crever !_ Railla la latine.

_-Merci Santana, mais vous êtes ici pour qu'on évite ça._

_ -Bah alors accouche Porcelaine !_

_ -Santana, calme toi... Ca sert à rien_

_ -Merci Blondie !_

_ -Tais-toi Puck, et enlève ce sourire charmeur de tes lèvres..._

_ -Pourquoi, c'est parce que t'es blonde que tu me dis ça MérouMan ? Et puis je fais c'que j'veux avec ma bouche ok ?_

_ - Hey, c'est bon, on se calme les gars, on a plus important là, nan ?_

_ - Ouai, Chang à raison, on devrait arrêter de ce..._

_ -Depuis quand tu appels Mike, Chang, le hobbit aux bouclettes ?_

_ -Mon dieu, Lopez à appelait quelqu'un par son vrai prénom !_

_ - Puckerman tu la fermes avant que ma main arrive dans ta tête de pervers avec un raton laveur sur le crâne ! Ca fait quoi d'être zoophile ?_

_ -STOOOP!_

Tous le monde tourna la tête vers Kurt qui s'était levé pour crier. Ils se turent tous, le châtain se rassit, il se recoiffa un peu et après avoir dit à Blaine que ça allé, il fit un contre-rendue de tout ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Le problème c'est que rien ne prouvait qu'ils allaient vraiment faire ça, et puis si Artie n'était pas accepté ça ne servirait à rien, Sebastian et lui ne pourrait pas le faire. Mais ce fut Blaine qui apporta l'information capitale, après que Artie soit partie, Kurt avait décidé de rentrer, étant un peu sous le choque de tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Blaine, lui, était resté, et il avait continué à écouter Sebastian parler avec maintenant un garçon blond, qui portait le nom de Jeff, à pars si Sebastian utilisait des noms de code... Bref, le châtain avait dit au blond qu'il venait de faire croire à un idiot en chaise roulante qu'il l'aiderait à accomplir son plan complètement idiot. D'une certaine façon c'était tout a fait normale que Sebastian fasse croire des choses au gens. La conclusion fut donc que Sebastian ne ferait rien et que dés qu'Artie reviendrait il se prendrait le double de ce qu'il se prenait déjà en Slushies.

Santana ouvrit doucement la porte, Brittany était allongée sur le canapé, elle avait encore mal au dos, mais au moins maintenant elle pouvait bouger, mais pas faire de grand mouvements. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte et sourit en voyant la latine. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou pour lui faire un merveilleux câlin, mais la fine douleur qu'elle ressentie la calma, mais la blonde eu comme même le droit de serrer sa brune préféré. Celle-ci s'avança, posa son sac à terre et vint serrer la blonde contre elle, celle-ci entoura son cou de ses bras, puis San déposa un baiser sur le front de Brittany, elle voulu ensuite s'enlever, mais la Blonde la maintenu à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_-Sany.. J'ai mal au dos, tu m'aides ?_

La brune rigola silencieusement, puis tout en souriant elle embrassa Brittany avec tendresse, la blonde relâcha peu à peu le cou la Latina, qui ne détacha pas pour autant ses lèvres de la blonde, après encore quelques secondes, elle mit court au baiser. Elle revint à quelques centimètres de Brittany.

_-Ton dos devrait aller mieux maintenant._

La blonde l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis elle fit un magnifique sourire à Santana.

_-Maintenant oui..._

La brune rigola faiblement, elle s'installa près de Brittany. Elle hésitait, devait-elle dire à Britt ce qu'Artie avait voulu faire ? Nan, en plus il ne pouvait plus le faire, enfin ça il ne le savait pas encore se dit la latine. Elle se cala contre la blonde, décidant qu'il valait mieux profiter de sa chaleur que de lui dire ça. Brittany entoura sa brune de ses bras, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe puis redirigea son regard vers le film.

Quand le deuxième film toucha à sa fin, les deux filles dormaient déjà à moitié. La brune utilisa toute sa force pour se relever, elle marcha avec lenteur jusqu'à l'armoire du salon, elle l'ouvrit et en tira un grande couverture. Elle revint vers le canapé, posa les couvertures à terre et s'approcha de Brittany, la blonde dormait à point fermé, elle serrait contre elle un coussin bleu. La main de la latine vint caresser sa joue et replacer une des mèches de cheveux.

_-Hey... Britt-Britt..? Viens, lève toi, je vais ouvrir le canapé..._

La douce voix de la brune vint réveiller la blonde, celle-ci entrouvrit les yeux, la latine penché sur elle, une de ses mains caressait le visage de la danseuse, et l'autre était dans sa main.

_-Britt-Britt ? Allez viens ma belle au bois dormants..._

La concernée sourit, elle se leva et heureusement que Santana était là, sinon elle serait surement retombé sur la canapé. Brittany se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, se rendormant à moitié pendant que la Latina dépliait le canapé/lit. Elle re-réveilla Brittany et la fit se coucher sur le canapé, elle mit ensuite les couvertures sur elle, elle s'apprêtait à aller se changer quand la voix de la blonde l'interpella.

_-Sany... Tu restes hein .. ?_

_ -Promis, je vais juste me changer B. Dors, j'arrive..._

Elle monta les escaliers sur ses mots. Santana se permit de prendre des vêtements à sa blonde, sachant déjà qu'elle n'allait pas être contre. Elle se changea, prit un ou deux oreillers et redescendit. Santana éteignit toutes les lumières et vint enfin se coucher près de Brittany. Elle colla sa poitrine au dos de la bonde et s'endormit en ce disant qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien ici...

Qu'est-ce que le petit-déjeuner pour Brittany ? C'est ce lever et manger ce qu'elle aime, mais qu'est-ce que le petit-déj. parfait pour Brittany ? Simple, c'est toujours ce lever et manger ce qu'elle veut, mais c'est surtout ce lever et manger avec Santana ! Et la position dans laquelle la blonde s'était réveillée était parfaite, la brune était collée à elle, Britt sentait le souffle chaud de la latine lui chatouiller le cou. La danseuse se retourna, collant son front à la brune, elle dormait encore profondément, hier avait du être une journée dure. La blonde déposa un baiser sur le nez de la brune, puis un deuxième, puis un sur le front et elle vint poser le dernier sur les douces lèvres de l'hispanique. Santana émergea peu à peu en sentant les baisers de la blonde. Elle bailla et papillonna des yeux, il devait surement être tard et ses parents l'avait surement appelés pleins de fois, mais elle s'en fichait, elle était bien avec Brittany, mais ça c'était pas nouveau.

Il remit une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en place, ah ce qu'il pouvait haïr les jours de pluies ! Le châtain regarda une nouvelle fois sont portable, 15h37, comment osé t-il être en retard ? Alors ok, il avait des problèmes pour se mouvoir, mais faut pas exagérer ! Il avait 38 minutes de retard maintenant, le jeune homme tapota nerveusement sur la table, si cette éclopé ne venait pas très rapidement ce serait lui qu'il tuerait ! Et pas ses élèves du lycée McKinley... Il prit son café du main furieuse et le porta à sa bouche, la boisson brûlante le calma un peu, il se remit à tapoter la table, les faisant de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus forte. Il frappa la table d'un grand coup et se leva, on était Samedi et il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Deux autres garçon, un châtain et Jeff se levèrent à leur tour. Le jeune châtain mit son manteau noir, un manteau de grande classe, qui montrait toute sa classe et aussi sa richesse, il adorait ce caban en laine noir. Il lança un sourire mesquin a un garçon, ah ce gentil Gontrand, un jeune roux d'origine Française et Irlandaise. Son nom était juste horrible, c'est pourquoi Sebastian le torturait, comment pouvait-on rester normale quand vos oreilles étaient agressées par ce prénom ? En plus il avait une tête à faire vomir un aveugle. Nan nan, et puis franchement, que faisait-il à la Dalton Academy alors qu'il avait juste frappé plusieurs personnes et qu'il s'était amusé à rentrer par effraction chez les gens... Bref, le jeune châtain détourna le regard de cette horreur et commença à sortir. Il entendit alors un bruit de roues. En même pas une seconde une colère sourde le pris, 41 minutes, il avait 41 minutes de retard et pourtant il affichait un sourire, il pensait quoi ce nabot ? Qu'ils étaient amis car Sebastian avait prit la peine de l'écouter ? Nan mais franchement, il fallait vraiment que le châtain remette les pendules à l'heure là, ils ne seront jamais amis !

_-Hey Seb !_

L'interpellé crut mourir, comment l'avait-il appelé ? La rage du châtain grandissait de plus en plus, il allait finir pas tuer ce gars... Il s'approcha d'Artie avec un grand sourire, puis, sans que le garçon à lunette s'en rende conte, Sebastian lui mit une gifle bruyante mais rapide, les lunettes volèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

_-Ne m'appelle jamais ''Seb'' le hobbit, ok ? Et quand je dis 15h, c'est 15h, pas 16h … Compris l'éclopé ?_

Celui-ci ce contenta de hocher la tête tout en caressant sa joue rouge. Le Warbler claque ses doigt et le brun tout près de lui vint ramasser les lunettes, les donnant ensuite à son chef. Il les essuya avec un mouchoir que lui avait tendu Jeff, puis il les donna à Artie.

_-Bon, maintenant on rentre, et on fait ce plan... C'est toi qui paye mon cher..._

Ils ressortirent deux heures plus tard. Le plan était fait, Artie sortit le premier, suivit de Sebastian, Nick et Jeff. Alors que le châtain au lunettes pensé que les deux garçon près de Sebastian ne parleraient pas, et donc que Sebastian était un sorte de vrai tyran, il avait était très surpris quand il avait vu Nick répondre à Sebastian. Si il avait tout comprit, ces deux garçons étaient de très bons stratège, mais aucun des deux ne voulait devenir chef, ils disaient que Sebastian était parfait pour cette places, eux étaient trop calme, ils préféraient être au fond, ils n'aimaient pas commander les autres. Artie se rapprocha des Warblers pour leur dire au revoir, mes les trois compères partirent sans se retourner, ils rigolaient d'une blague que venait de dire Jeff, le moins bavard des trois.

Jeff sortit le bout de papier de son manteau, ils étaient rentré il y a environs 10 minutes, les couloirs de la Dalton Academy était vide, il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui restaient pour parler ou pour changer de pièce. Les trois garçons étaient venus s'installer dans la pièce réservé aux Warblers, ils avaient fait croire au directeur qu'ils voulaient faire une chorale, mais enfaite c'était juste un groupe de personnes que Sebastian, Nick et lui avaient choisit pour pouvoir continuer à faire des ''bêtises'' comme disait Sebastian. Il rigola doucement, ah Sebastian, il le regretterait surement... Même si ce gars ressemblait à un vrai salopard, il était en vérité très sympathique et un grand ami. Mais le garçon voulait la liberté, il ne voulait pas finir en prison... Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, le chef des Warblers n'avait aucune chance de gouter à la liberté quand il aura quitté cette académie. Il déplia enfin le papier et se mit à relire ce qu'il avait écrit

_Plan pour Artie Abrams._

_ Nous allons envoyer un mail à tout les parents et élèves qui n'ont pas était noté sur la liste (dos de la page), le message dira que l'école à le chauffoir cassé, donc que l'école est fermée pendant une journée. Les autres, ceux qui sont sur la liste, iront en cours normalement, enfin penseront. Une personne, Nick ou moi, sera posté à l'entrée du lycée, caché, d'autres seront aux autres portes, quand je lancerais le signale, ils fermeront les portes. Je fermerais temporairement la principale. Nick lancera la bande audio qui dira aux prisonniers de ce rejoindre dans la salle de Chant. Nous entrerons à ce moment là, les autres Warblers et Artie nous ayant rejoins. Ensuite Sebastian leur expliquera qu'en gros, on est ici pour tous les tuer, et qu'ils ont 10 minutes pour ce cacher, que toutes les issus sont fermés et qu'on leur souhaite bonne chance. A partir de là, la chasse à l'homme commencera. Il y aura aussi cette Brittany, car enfaite Artie ne sait pas si elle meurt ou pas, on ne devra pas la tuer, c'est qu'a la fin, quand Artie lui demandera de devenir sa femme qu'on sera._

_Liste des Personnes _

_Santana Lopez_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Finn Hudson_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Samuel Evans_

_Michael Chang_

_Braxton Azimio_

_David Karofsky_

_Kurt Hummel_

_Blaine Anderson_

_et Brittany Pearce_

Il referma le bout de papier, la réunion allait bientôt commencé, et en toute politesse il devait écouter. Surtout qu'il aurait d'autres informations. Néanmoins, une sensation désagréable se formait dans son ventre, il n'avait pas tant envie de faire ça, pourquoi tuer ses gens alors qu'il ne les connaissaient pas ? Il soupira, de toute façon il était obligé, et puis il allait surement passer une bonne partie de sa vie avec Nick en prison. Donc autant faire une dernière chose... Il ferma le papier et se posa sur la canapé, tout près de Nick.

_-Britt.. ?_

La blonde ne répondit pas, enfin à vrai dire c'était le but ! Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même et regarda par la petite ouverture de son armoire. Les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de faire un cache-cache pour tuer le temps, bon, en vrai c'était surtout parce que Brittany avait bu tout le café de Santana, et que celle-ci avait donc décidé de faire des millions de merveilleux supplices à la danseuse, celle-ci était donc partit se cacher. C'est donc pour ça que San cherchait la blonde.

_-Britt ! Allez... C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer !_

Renchérit la Latina avec un grand sourire, elle tournait en rond depuis tout à l'heure. Elle savait que Brittany était en haut vu qu'elle l'avait vu monter, mais la latine avait cherché partout, dans la salle de bain, la chambre des parents, celle d'ami et la sienne. Santana se posa sur le lit de Britt, où pouvait-elle être ? Serait-elle descendu en passant par la fenêtre ? La brune se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle entendu un léger rire. Elle se retourna, l'armoire ! Brittany regardait la brune se rapprocher, un sourire espiègle collé à ses lèvres. La blonde poussa les deux portes de l'armoire et se jeta sur son lit, elle roula et se retrouva par terre, avec une vitesses folle, elle se remit debout et couru vers le couloir. La Latina n'en revenait pas, Britt venait de lui filer sous les doigts comme ça... Son sourire s'agrandit, Miss Pearce veut jouer, alors Miss Lopez va jouer... La brune se jeta donc à la poursuite de la grande blonde. Santana descendit les escaliers, s'arrêta, où était encore passé la blonde ? Un rire, une porte qui s'ouvre et une blonde en pyjamas qui passe devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Bon, ben elle était dans le jardin !

Quand Santana fut dans l'arrière jardin, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de B, elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux, comment faisait-elle pour être aussi doué à cache-cache ? Et si San se rappelais bien, Brittany trouvait une cachette partout, la première fois qu'elles avaient fait un cache-cache dans un parc, pendant une sortie scolaire dans la ville de Rimer, la blonde avait trouvé de superbes cachettes pour Sany et elle. Donc oui, la danseuse avait une sorte de don pour se cacher... La brune inspecta encore tout le jardin, elle fixa longuement le buisson, B devait surement être là. Santana comment à s'approcher, elle passa près de la piscine, puis s'approcha doucement du cabanon en bois, il lui restait quelques pas avant d'être au buisson.

_-Saan !_

L'interpellée se retourna, Brittany était assise sur une des chaises longue du jardin, mais comment la brune n'avait-elle pas pus la voir ? Santana sourit, si elle s'y prenait assez bien, elle pouvait avoir la blonde sans avoir à courir encore une fois. Elle s'approcha donc doucement.

_-Dis Britt, t'as pas froid ? _

La blonde sourit, devinant l'idée de Santana.

_-Nan, parce que ok, on porte un super pull chaud, mais tu préférais pas qu'on rentre ?_

Le grand sourire qu'arborait la Latina ne trompa pas la blonde. Elle se leva, et s'approcha, descendit les quelques marches de la terrasse en bois, et marcha dans l'herbe, s'arrêtant quand elle fut à la piscine, donc après avoir fait, en gros, trois pas. L'hispanique continuait de s'avancer normalement, ne se doutant pas qu'elle tombait peu à peu dans le piège. Elle se jeta ensuite précipitamment sur Britt, c'est à partir de ce moment là que Santana se retrouva complètement prise dans le piège de la blonde. Son assaillante se laissa prendre, mais elle mit tout son poids et bascula la latine et elle dans la piscine. La brune ne comprit pas de suite, ce fut juste quand sa peau rentra en contact avec le liquide... Qui n'était pas si froid que ça, qu'elle comprit que Brittany l'avait piégé. Les deux adolescentes commencèrent à couler, puis elles reprirent surface grâce à la poussé des jambes de Brittany. La première réaction de Santana fut de secouer sa tête et de ramener ses cheveux en arrière, la deuxième aurait était de tuer Brittany pour avoir fait ça, mais l'idée disparu dés qu'elle vu la blonde, dieu qu'elle était sexy avec les cheveux trempés, le bleu de ses yeux était brillant et profond, la seule chose que la latine avait maintenant envie de faire c'était d'embrasser la danseuse. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aurait fait, si seulement la blonde n'avait pas eue l'idée avant. Celle-ci avait complètement fondue pour le côté sauvage d'une Santana trempée et qui a en plus les cheveux en bataille... Leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois, pourquoi Brittany n'arrivait-elle pas à se retenir ? Oui, elle avait peur que Santana la repousse, elle résistait de moins en moins au charme de la Latina, ce qui faisait qu'elle se jetait sur ses lèvres dés que son regard croisait celui de la brune, enfin presque, elle pouvait encore se retenir, mais qui sait jusqu'à quand ?

Les deux filles quittèrent assez rapidement la piscine, après s'être rendues conte que tout le monde pouvaient les voir. Elles se séchèrent et passèrent la fin de la journée ensemble, dans le canapé car Brittany avait ressentit une douleur dans son dos, San, en tant qu'amie protectrice avait donc interdis à la blonde bouger. Bref, cette après midi fut plutôt joyeuse pour tout le monde, un samedi parfait pour beaucoup... Néanmoins, ni Kurt, qui était chez Blaine, ni celui-ci d'ailleurs, ni Quinn, qui parlait maintenant avec nos deux cheerleaders par télèphone, ni Sam, Puck et Mike qui jouait ensembles aux jeux vidéos, ni même Finn qui était chez Rachel pour réviser sa leçon de mathématique et ni même Santana et Brittany, nan, aucun ne savait ce qu'y les attendaient le lundi suivant...

II°) On verra qui survivra le dernier...

Sam se leva de bonne heure, il avait peut être passé sa journée chez Rory, donc à faire des choses que l'on considèrent comme pas très catholique, mais il avait comme même la forme. Il s'étira, aujourd'hui devait être un grand jour, il devait avouer à tout le monde qu'il était gay, enfin, qu'il aimait Rory. Le blondinet respira un grand coup, ça irait, il aurait Rory, et aussi Quinn. Celle-ci l'aiderait pour le dire, et avec elle, personne n'osera lui dire une remarque, bref, tout allait bien ce passer ! Après avoir fait 10 pompes il descendit pour aller déjeuner, il dit bonjour à Finn et à Kurt. Vu que ses parents avaient déménagé à Detroit il y a un an, et que lui voulait rester, Sam avait demandé à Finn si il pouvait venir vivre chez lui, donc il vivait chez les Hummel, avec Finn, Kurt, Carole et Burt. Il fit la bise à Carole et serra la main de Burt.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il était de retour dans sa chambre, le blond fit quelques exercices et se dirigea enfin vers sa salle de bain. Après avoir enlevé son boxer et son débardeur, il se glissa sous la douche bien chaude. S'en suivit ensuite du brossage de dents, de l'inspection pour voir si il n'avait rien sur le visage, il mit ensuite des crèmes différentes. Certains pourraient se moquer, mais avec tout ce rituel, qui était loin d'être aussi compliqué que celui de Kurt, il avait la peau douce, un visage sans aucun boutons et des cheveux magnifique. Sam se saisit de son peigne, remit bien sa mèche et s'appliqua du baume sur les lèvres. Après avoir finit son rituel et avoir prit son sac, il descendit, puis remonta, le blond fit son lit et pu descendre pour de bon. Finn l'attendait, il ne restait donc plus que Kurt, qui débarqua après, bien habillé et parfaitement coiffé, Finn faisait un peu tache, c'était le seul qui avait un look banal et pas vraiment d'atout. Sam était bien habillé, Finn le pouvait aussi, mais le blond avait un corps de rêve ! Ensuite Kurt, lui, était à la pointe de la mode... Bref, le grand dadet soupira et ouvrit la porte.

8H30, les trois garçons sortirent de la voiture, personne, enfin presque, mais le parking était vide, c'était le cas de le dire. On y avait la voiture de Puck et celle de Mike juste à côté d'eux, les deux garçons vinrent saluer Sam et Finn. Celle de Quinn était un peu plus loin, elle était assez proche de la voiture bleu ciel de Brittany, le blonde ricana, vu que la voiture rouge de Satan n'était pas là, elles avaient surement du passer le week-end ensemble, et Sam était plus que sur qu'elles n'étaient pas que des meilleures amies... Et d'une certaine façon il aimerait bien qu'elles l'avouent en même temps que lui, ça ferait un soutient ! Il continue de regarder autour de lui, puis il aperçut Kurt serrant quelqu'un, surement Blaine. Sam se retourna et aperçu Azimio et Karofsky. Bref, tout le haut de l'échelle sociale était là...

_-Rachel !_

Sam se tourna vers Finn, une petite brune courra vers la grande montagne qu'était Finn. Tous ainsi que Rachel Berry.

_-Pourquoi y'a que nous, plus hobbit ?_

_ -Je sais pas Santana..._

Répondit Sam en cherchant d'autres personnes des yeux, il vit trois autres personnes mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Puis il se souvint, hier, alors qu'il allait partir de chez Rory après leurs ébats, celui-ci lui avait dit de rester car demain il n'y avait pas école, puis il s'était assoupi, le blond avait alors pensait que Rory croyait être Samedi, mais peut être qu'il avait raison... Et surtout, Kurt avait surement eu raison, Artie et Sebastian avaient vraiment du faire alliance... Mais il ne dit rien car une main de fille l'attrapait et le tira vers l'école, il sourit en voyant que c'était Quinn, elle lui était vraiment d'une grande aide.

Ils avancèrent tous et se groupèrent dans le hall, un panneau y étant déposé, ils se rapprochèrent et vire un mot. _ LIRE A HAUTE VOIX It's the end..._. Kurt eu un hoquet de terreur, mon dieu, ils l'avaient vraiment faits ! Les élèves qu'avait vus Sam semblaient perdue, ils rigolèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Brittany regarda San, elle était dans une réflexion qui semblait intense, la brune serra la main de Brittany, comment, pourquoi, il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas forcer Brittany à être là... Et elle, pourquoi avait-elle dit à Brittany de venir ? Alors ok, son dos allait bien mieux, mais elle aurait du la laisser profiter. Elle se rendit ensuite conte qu'elle était à l'écart du groupe, sa blonde l'avait emmené un peu plus loin pour que personnes ne les entendent.

_-San, c'est quoi ce papier, et pourquoi ils y a que nous ? Et surtout, pourquoi vous semblez tous savoir sauf moi ?_

_ -Britt je... _

Le remord la rongeai, elle aurait du lui dire... Une envie de fondre en larmes lui monta, mais elle la refoula, ils n'avaient peut être plus beaucoup de temps.

_-Britt, je suis désolée, j'aurais du te le dire avant, je... Je pensais qu'ils ne le feraient pas, naan... Je... _

Elle prit la blonde, qui était complètement perdue dans ses bras. La serrant fort, très fort, de peur que ce soit le dernier...

_-San... La blonde se décolla. Que, c'est qui ''ils'' ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? San... _

Les larmes étaient de plus en plus oppressante, elle devait lui dire, lui dire que Artie voulait les tuer, mais elle ne voulait pas voir la peur et la terreur dans ses yeux.

Quinn se retourna, son cœur se serra, elle aussi n'avait pas envie de voir tout l'innocence de Brittany s'envoler qu'en elle comprendrait qu'elle va peut êtr... Non, personne ne mourrait ! Ils allaient réussir. La seul chose qu'ils devaient réussir à faire c'était de tuer Sebastian. La blonde ferma ses yeux, Brittany venait de porter une main a sa bouche, se reculant d'un pas, ses yeux devaient commencer à s'embuer, Santana fit non de la tête et prit dans ses bras la blonde qui avait perdue l'équilibre du au choque. _La pauvre, elle n'aurait jamais du à subir ça... _Fut la pensée de Quinn, elle aimait beaucoup la blonde et la latine, la première car elle était innocente et toujours enjouée, et la deuxième car elle lui ressemblait, sous la carapace de Santana, il y avait une magnifique personne, et on pouvait le voir de plus en plus. Santana changeait, tout comme Quinn, qui depuis qu'elle était avec Mike s'était laissait aller avec la tendresse et la joie de ce garçon, peut être que tout ceux qui aime la danse sont comme ça enfaite... Les deux cheerios étaient a terre Brittany sanglotait dans les bras de Santana, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Le tableau était magnifique, mais le moment était mal, très mal choisit pour prendre une photo. La blonde sentit la main de Puck sur elle, même si s'était un gros dur, il était tout à fait gentil.

_-Hey. Je sais qu'on sait tous qu'on est mal barré. Mais on va s'en sortir, certains vont mourir. Les visages se durcirent. Mais on peut s'en sortir, en bas, dans la chaufferie, y'a pleins de fourches et autres. Je sais que Sue à un pistolet dans son bureau. Dans les placards pour le ménage y'a des ballets, des râteaux, et aussi des bouts de bois tranchants ! Donc on..._

Les trois élèves inconnus revinrent en courant et en criant. Tout le groupe se prépara à voir venir leurs agresseurs. Mais personnes ne vint. Ils se tournèrent dans la direction des jeunes.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Finn avait dit ça d'un ton calme, ce qui irrita Quinn, comment avait-elle fait pour sortir avec cette idiot ? Le moment était extrême, tout le monde avait peur, mais lui semblait normale. Elle aurait voulu le tuer, mais une main vint dans la sienne, elle regarda et vit Mike, elle sourit, il était toujours là au moment où elle allait s'énerver.

_-Le... La porte, elle est fermée, on est enfermé, c'est la fin !_

Prévisible se dit Puck, ce n'était pas le premier coup de Smythe après tout. Il était très intelligent dans ce domaine, surtout ses deux acolytes là, le brun et le blond. Donc c'était dans une parfaite logique que les portes seraient fermés.

_-Baah..._ Dit Finnocence. _Essayez celle de derrière !_

Quinn crut que sa main allait partir toute seule, ce garçon était vraiment dépourvut d'intelligence, et il était tellement agaçant ! Puck regarda son meilleur ami ahurit. Il avait dit quoi ?

_-Finn.. Tu te fous de nous ?_

Tous le monde regarda Kurt, celui-ci était dans les bras de Blaine. La grande montagne essaya de balbutier quelques mots, mais il se tut. La blonde soupira de nouveau, elle lâcha la main de l'asiatique et se tourna vers les deux autres, elles étaient encore l'une contre l'autre, elle voulu se diriger vers elles, mais elle ne fit rien. Puis la blonde se souvint du grésillement.

_-Et le grésillement ?_

Ils regardèrent Blaine, s'en étant souvenu avant Quinn. Aucun n'avait de réponse à rapporter. Aucun ne savait si cela était un jeu ou juste un simple tuerie.

_-Ou est Satan et l'innocente ? _

Sourit Finn, content d'avoir dit une phrase où il donnait un surnom à Santana sans qu'elle le foudroie après. Néanmoins ce fut trop pour la blonde, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette idiot ! Elle lui assena un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe, le pliant en deux, puis elle voulu lui mettre un autre coup de pied, mais Puck la prit par les bras, la soulevant du sol et l'éloigna du brun. Rachel s'approcha de son petit-ami, elle en avait perdue la voix. Quand Quinn arrêta de crier « _Lâche moi, lâche moi que je le bute avant l'heure !_ », le garçon à la crête la reposa à terre. Elle s'éloigna un peu du groupe rouspétant encore. Sam regarda sa montre, 8h56, alors en plus ils les faisaient poiroter... Ou alors ils voulaient qu'ils s'entre-tuent tous. Car ce n'était un secret pour personne, il y avait des éclairs entrent certains ici...

_-Je suis désolée Britt... Je... J'aurais du t'en parler, mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais crus qu'il puisse faire ça... J'aurais du le tuer avant... _

Murmura la brune à son amie. Elles étaient toujours contre les casier, Brittany sanglotant encore un peu contre la brune, qui la tenait fortement contre elle. Les deux auraient voulus avouer à l'autre, mais aucune n'avait envie de briser ce moment. Elles n'en avaient pas la force.

_-Pardonnes moi Britt, je ferais tous ce qu'il faut... On fera tout ce qu'on peut, je..._

La blonde releva la tête du torse de Santana, elle lança un regard vers le groupe et se rapprocha de la brune.

_-Embrasse moi... _Ses yeux étaient rouges et remplis de peur et de tristesse._ S'il te plait Sa.._

Les douces lèvres de San se posèrent sur les siennes. Leurs bras vinrent encercler le corps de l'autre, c'était peut être le dernier... Personne ne pouvait le dire... Les deux filles se relevèrent après encore quelques minutes. Elles revinrent vers le groupe, Finn était à moitié par terre, Rachel ayant une main sur son dos. Mike était avec Quinn, il la tenait dans ses bras et elle rigolait doucement. Sam envoyait des SMS, surement à Rory se dit Brittany, ce devait être l'une des seuls, en dehors de Quinn et bien sur Sam et Rory, qui savait. C'était l'Irlandais qui lui avait dit. Le garçon à crête parlait avec les trois inconnus. Puis il y eu un grésillement bizarre. Tous se regardèrent, puis Sam fit un grand « _Merde_ ». Les regards vinrent vers lui. Plus de réseau... Vraiment rusé se dit Puck.

_-Krrrsht. C'est bon ? Oui ? Bref, Bonjour élèves de la ''Haute Monarchie de McKinley'' comme on dit. Je suis Sebastian Smythe, et je vous annonce qu'aujourd'hui... Et peut être votre dernier jour... Nan, nan, pas de cries, rien ! Vous allez tous vous diriger tranquillement vers la salle de Chant. Là, nous vous rejoindrons, et je vous expliquerais comment se déroulera ce jeux... Krrrsht._

Plus aucun bruit... Chacun échangèrent un regard, puis sans dire un mot ils partirent tous vers la salle indiquée. Une certaine peur se lisait sur le visage de chacun, un ''jeu'' hein... Peut être qu'ils auraient une chance enfaite...

_-Vous faites quoi ?_

Puck reconnu les voix, c'était les trois inconnus.

_-Bah à votre avis ! On suit ce qu'ils ont dit..._

_ -Quoi ! Le grand Puckerman écouter ce que des gens disent ! Mais je..._

_ -Ta gueule du con, je préfère survivre que de mourir à cause de mon putain d'égo, d'ailleurs vous devriez faire pareil !_

_ -Ouai, il a raison... Franchement, moi je les suis.._.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir avec des mèches bleus vint vers eux, il sourit à Puck et tendit sa main, Puck la serra après avoir hésité. Le garçon était de taille moyenne, une grand nez, du maquillage sur les yeux et des vêtements noirs. Bref, un bon émo... Santana était bouche B, comment Puck pouvait-il serrer la main de ce gars ? Bref, elle attrapa la main de Brittany, se sentant seule quand elle ne la tenait plus.

_-Ok, tu fais ce que tu veux Cristobald, mais viens pas nous voir quand ils t'auront tué !_

Bon dieu qu'ils étaient idiots ceux là ! Santana leva les yeux au ciel, ils allaient pas tenir longtemps en tout cas, Sebastian les tueraient surement en premier, vu à quel point ils sont niaient...

_-Ouais, bah bref, on s'en fiche des trois zigotos là, donc on y va ! _

_ -Santana à raison, il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche d'y aller..._

_ -Merci Mike !_

Sans plus rien ajouter, le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de chant, laissant les deux autres derrière. Ils traversèrent un couloir, puis ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de chant. Leurs pas se stoppèrent en voyant Braxton et David jouant aux cartes.

_-Bah quoi ? On avait rien à foutre... _Lâcha Azimio sans quitter ses cartes du regard.

Personne ne dit rien, ils s'installèrent tous sur une des chaises, Brittany ne quittant bien sur pas San. Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes, puis des cris et deux coups de feu retentirent. Personne ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Les garçons arrêtèrent de jouer aux cartes, Kurt se blottit tout comme Quinn dans les bras de leur amoureux. Rachel s'agrippa à Finn et Santana prit sa blonde dans ses bras. Des pas, plusieurs pas se firent entendre. Une bande, au moins une quinzaine de jeunes de toutes sortent firent leurs entrée, ils étaient tous habillé de l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy. Il se placèrent ensuite comme à l'armée. Ils avaient tous une armes, blanche ou à feu. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit... Puis Nick et Jeff firent leurs entrée, eux aussi habillé avec l'uniforme, chacun avec un pistolet genre cow-boys, Brittany les dévisagea tous, aucun ne semblaient humain, ils ressemblaient à de simples robot. Il n'y avait que Nick et Jeff qui semblaient humains, le premier car il souriait, mais au lieu de le rendre bizarre, ce sourire était attendrissant, un peu comme ses sourires à elle. Et le deuxième car il semblait regretter. Sa contemplation fut coupé par l'entrée du grand Sebastian Smythe, il arborait un grand sourire, il remit le col de sa chemise et sourit.

_-Bonjour à tous, comme vous vous en doutez, la journée sera loin d'être banale, certains mourront, d'autre se blesseront, et d'autres auront la vie sauve. Mais, pour que vous vous rendiez bien conte du danger, et que vous sachiez que les coups de feux de toute à l'heure étaient réservé aux deux abruties qui ne m'ont pas écouté, et qui se trouvaient ici alors qu'ils ne devaient pas, je vais tuer l'autre._

Les mots eurent à peine le temps de rentrer dans le crâne de chacun, que Cristobald tombait à terre, une balle dans le cœur. Des cris de peur résonnèrent, Sebastian était vraiment là pour les tuer...

_-Ahah, nan... N'aillez pas peur, vous aurez plus de chances de survivre que lui. Ok, bon, après que j'ai finis toutes les explications, vous pourrez vous cacher dans le lycée. Vous aurez exactement... Dix bonnes minutes. Nous avons caché des armes dans le lycée, elles sont de toutes sortes, des couteaux, des bouts de bois, des pistolets à eau, des sprays... Bref, sachez juste que vous ne trouverez pas de mitraillette... Si vous préférez, toutes les armes que nous avons et que vous pourrez trouver ne sont pas automatique, oui, je sais, c'est Noël avant l'heure, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis trop gentil._ Son ton était ironique et son sourire vous glacez sur place. _Bon, que dire d'autre... Utilisez tous que vous voulez, c'est votre survie qui est en jeu... Chaque personne qui mourra, de votre groupe, je l'annoncerais au micro. Mais le plus important, si le jeu dur trop longtemps je viendrais._

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les têtes se décomposer, il posa son regard sur Santana et Brittany, les deux seules à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_-Ah... J'allais l'oublier. Vous devez surement savoir que c'est votre chère ami Artie Abrams qui nous a demandé de faire ça, il viendra aussi... Pour tuer juste une seul personne. _

Son regard devint plus dur, il continuait de fixer les deux filles, puis sa main se leva, il pointa son arme sur la latine. Celle-ci sentit tout le corps de Brittany se crisper, elle serra la main de la blonde pour que celle-ci ne dise rien.

_-Oui, toi Santana Lopez, il te veut juste toi, celle qui l'a fait casser avec Brittany Pierce... Je vous souhaite à tous bonne mort, au revoir..._

Il se retourna, son ''armée'' s'écarta et il s'assit sur le piano. Tous les élèves sortirent, sauf Cristobald, étant mort.

_-Krrsht. Les morts sont Ambroise Davidson, Brad Kenington et Cristobald Donson..._

A partir de ce moment, le groupe se sépara. Finn, Rachel et Puck partirent en direction de la cantine, Sam, Mike, Azimio et Karofsky partirent dans les sous-sols, et les trois autres filles partirent dans les vestiaires. Kurt et Blaine, eux, se dirigèrent dans l'auditorium.

Finn courait en tenant la main de sa petite-amie, il avait peur, le sang du gars là, l'émo, était sur son t-shirt. Il déglutit, il fallait fuir loin. Puck était devant eux. Ils rentrèrent dans la cantine, Puck se mit à fouiller dans tout les recoins, il en sortit un glaive, un pistolet qu'il mit dans sa poche, un canif et un bâton. Finn se saisit de l'épée et elle était plutôt lourde, mais vu sa force et sa carrure ça ne le gênait pas. Puck prit le bâton, un couteau de cuisine et le canif, ainsi que du scotch. Il bricola a Rachel une sorte de lance, puis il mit le canif dans sa poche. Quand tous eurent une arme potable, il sortirent en douceur, ça faisait plus de dix minutes, les Warblers étaient donc partout.

Sam et Mike regardaient Braxton et Dave qui essayaient de fracasser la porte. Les deux avaient beau avoir de la force, la porte pour les sous-sols était vraiment résistante. Après un énième grand coup de pied elle céda enfin. Azimio et son ami se félicitèrent, puis ils s'écartèrent pour laisser l'asiatique et le blonde passer. L'endroit était désert, humide et sombre, ce qui d'une certaine façon était mieux. Mike s'approcha doucement des cartons, au cas où. Il y trouve des poings américains, une pelle, un revolver, une batte, une bouteille cassé et un naginata. Sam, de son côté, trouva une vielle carabine sans balle, des billes et des couteaux de lancé et plusieurs sacoches pour contenir des choses. Le blonde prit les poings américains et les couteaux de lancé, Braxt prit le revolver et la batte. Karofsky prit, lui, la carabine et les billes, qui semblaient enfaite être des balles et le brun asiatique prit la dernière sacoche en bonne état pour y mettre la pelle, le naginata et la clé anglaise qu'Azimio venait de lui donner. Bon, ils étaient tous armés, il fallait maintenant repartir, le grand noir passa en premier... Ce fut sa dernière erreur...

Brittany tenait fermement la main de Quinn et Santana, les trois filles courraient depuis quelques minutes, elles bénissait Sue pour l'entraînement de malade qu'elle leurs avait fait faire et aussi pour toutes les astuces, qui pourtant leurs avaient toujours semblaient inutiles, qu'elle leurs avaient transmit. Arrivées devant la porte du vestiaire des filles, Quinn s'abaissa et prit la pince que l'autre jeune blonde lui tendit, elle crocheta la serrure qui ne tenue pas longtemps. Les trois filles pénétrèrent dans la salle, personne n'y était, tout était vide. Brittany partit voir dans les douches, la deuxième blonde dans les casier et Santana sous les bancs et dans les paniers à linges. Aux bouts de quelques autres minutes elles revinrent pour voir ce que chacune avait. Brittany avait trouvé une baïonnette rouillée et un pieu en bois, Quinn, avait elle trouvait des sacs et deux fusils à pompes. L'hispanique avait-elle deux Kusari, un bouclier et un fouet. Elle donna les Kusari à sa blonde, vu qu'elle avait fait une sorte de kendo, enfin un sport d'art martial, de ce fait, elle maniait mieux les épées qu'elles. Q prit la baïonnette rouillée et un des fusilles à pompes, Santana eut donc le dernier fusille, le pieu en bois et le bouclier. Chacune regarda vers la porte, il fallait qu'elles remontent pour ne pas se retrouver coincé.

Kurt et Blaine s'étaient arrêtés aux toilettes, le plus grand n'ayant pas supporté la pression avait dû vomir son repas. Il voulait que ce soit un rêve, il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses amis meurt, nan, il voulait juste se réveiller dans son lit.

_-Kurt, dépêche toi mon ange, ils vont arriver et on au..._

_ -Je sais Blaine... C'est juste dur à supporter là..._

Il sentit une main contre son épaule, il regarda son petit-ami, celui-ci lui lancé un regard de soutien. Oui, ils devaient tout faire pour survivre. Kurt se releva et ils purent enfin se diriger vers l'auditorium, mais ils firent une halte au niveau du bureau de Sue, elle avait surement des choses. N'arrivant pas à ouvrir la porte, ils décidèrent de la briser avec une pierre qui se trouvait bizarrement là, surement fait exprès, mais la, le moment c'était trop dangereux de réfléchir, ça faisait bientôt dix minutes... Deux Saï pour Kurt ainsi qu'un derringer , Blaine, lui avait prit un pistolet électrique et un poignard ou une dague, ils sortirent à peine qu'un grand homme blond avec une sorte de crête se dirigea vers eux, il avait une arbalète et semblait chanter l'air de _Bills Bills_ en beatbox, son pas ne ralentissait pas, il pointa l'arbalète vers les deux garçon avec une main, une seconde plus tard la flèche partait se loger dans l'épaule de Kurt, celui-ci tira sur le coup, la balle partit dans la gorge du garçon qui s'effondra alors. Blaine se jeta sur son petit-ami, il enleva sans prévenir la flèche et tira Kurt vers l'auditorium, un autre Warblers arrivant vers eux, la garçon était un peu enveloppé, il marchait avec un fusil de chasse dans la main. Les deux compères se mirent donc à courir vers l'auditorium, il rentrèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait les sièges, le garçon au teint de porcelaine perdait de plus en plus de sang et il n'arrivait pas à bouger son bras touché. Le bouclé continuait de tirer Kurt jusqu'aux coulisses de la salle, quand ils furent sur la scène, Kurt chuta par terre. Blaine revint donc pour aider son petit-ami, mais le garçon qui se nommé Trent tira avec son fusil dans la jambe du brun, qui roula sur le sol en criant. Trent continuait de s'approcher, il tira une autre balle dans le bouclé, le touchant aux côtes. Puis le garçon arriva sur la scène, il s'approcha de Blaine et le tua d'une balle dans la tête, il prit un objet dans sa poche et dit le prénom de sa victime, Kurt, lui, était resté immobile, il tourna la tête et vu que le garçon ne regardait pas dans sa direction, il se leva doucement, il prit avec le moins de bruit le pistolet électrique de son petit-ami décédé. Il se leva d'un coup et cria en tirant sur l'homme. Une vive douleur le plaqua au sol, son épaule le lancé atrocement, mais il se releva, sortit un des deux Saï de sa ceinture et le planta dans le dos du garçon inconscient, puis il sortit le deuxième et fit de même. Il s'effondra ensuite à terre, pleurant la mort de Blaine...

Un coup de feu et Azimio qui s'écrase de tout son poids sur le sol. Un Warbler avec un crâne chauve et de couleur noir se trouve alors devant eux, il a une carabine dans les mains, le regard du jeune homme est sans vie, il recharge avec sureté et rapidité, tout ça sans qu'aucun des trois autres garçons ne fassent rien. Puis en moins d'une fraction de seconde, Dave pousse un énorme crie et tire sur le tueur de son ami. L'attaquant n'a pas le temps d'éviter, il se prend le jet dans les côtes, en dessous du cœur. Ce qui surpris Mike ce fut que l'homme n'exprima aucun râle de douleur ou quoi que ce soit, nan, ce David, c'était le nom marqué sur l'uniforme, pointa juste l'arme sur Karofsky et tira un coup en pleins dans les poumons du châtain. Le garçon commença à suffoquer, il s'agrippait aux murs, tentant de rester debout, mais il s'effondra comme même, toutes forces le quittant peu à peu... Sam profita que le Warbler regarde sa deuxième victime pour lui assoner un énorme coup de point, déstabilisant ce robot sans âme. Puis le blond attrapa l'arme et la balança à l'asiatique. Sam ne perdit pas un seconde de plus pour re-frapper l'homme, s'aidant de ses poings américains. Un coup de pied, un coup de poing dans le torse, un autre dans la tête, puis un coup de genou dans le visage, un uppercut, un autre et un grand poing dans le crâne David tomba assommé à terre, il n'avait pas eu le tant d'omettre une riposte car Sam avait était plus rapide et surtout avec encore moins de pitié.

_-Ouah... J'aurais jamais crus que tu pouvais être aussi violant Sam..._

_ -C'est... C'était juste sur.. Bref, on à perdu Azimio, dis à Ka..._

_ -Sam, Karofsky est finit, la balle est rentrée au niveau de ses poumons, il peut plus respirer... C'est juste un question de temps..._

Sam hocha juste la tête, encore choqué d'avoir tabassé une personne qui lui était inconnue. Le blond prit une grande inspiration, il fallait qu'il se calme, sa vie était en jeu, il ne devait pas avoir à ce soucier du fait qu'il est tué un de leurs ennemis ! Il sourit en sentant la main de Mike sur son épaule, peut être qu'il n'avait plus les deux costaud, mais en tout cas il avait un expert en arts martiaux avec lui, et ça l'aiderait surement... En échange Mike avait une personne connaissant les rudiments de la boxe, peut être pas aussi bien que Blaine, mais Sam se débrouillait super bien !

_-Bon, allez Sam, on y …_

_ -Nan... Vous n'allez nul part... Surtout toi Mike Chang..._

Les deux garçons se stoppèrent, la voix était froide et posé. Le brun se retourna en même temps que son compère, devant eux se tenait Wesley Montgomery, une personne que Mike connaissait plus que bien, ce garçon était un fada de tout les sports de combats, il pratiquait surtout le Kung-Fu, Judo, Karaté et autre sport asiatique. Wes était armé d'une simple lance, néanmoins, même avec ça il semblait terrifiant, il fit signe à Mike de venir, montrant donc qu'il se battrait qu'avec Mike, de toute façon, c'était une autre personne qui s'occupait du sort de Sam. Celui-ci sentit deux doigts lui tapoter l'épaule, par pure réflexe il se retourna, première erreur, il se prit une énorme droit dans l'œil, l'obligeant à baisser sa garde, deuxième erreurs, David lui remit un coup de poing dans la tête, plaquant en même temps Sam contre le mur de la chaufferie, le garçon n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits, il se rendit à peine conte que le garçon chauve l'avait projeté contre le mur d'en face, il se rattrapa de justesse, restant donc sur ses deux pieds, ce fut sa troisième erreurs, la dernière chose qu'il sait, c'est que David lui a mis un énorme coup de pied dans le thorax et que Sam à chutait dans la chaufferie.

Mike évita de justesse le coup de lance de Wes, nan, c'était impossible, Sam ne pouvait pas mourir ! Nan, il ne pouvait pas laisser Mike seul... L'asiatique, s'accroupit et envoya sa lance dans la jambe de son adversaire, celui-ci n'émit aucune douleur en recevant la lance dans la jambe, il l'enleva d'un coup sur et se jeta sur Michael. Le brun attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva et contra le coup de Wesley, un bâton ? Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec un bout de bois, nan, il lui fallait sa pelle en fer. Il repoussa son assaillant et le frappa au côtes avec le bâton, cette fois Wes grimaça sous le coup. Remarquez, il avait de quoi, Mike lui avait planté la lance puis tourné, bref, c'était pas très jolie... Le jeune Chang, ramassa sa pelle et frappa de toute ses forces la tête de Wesleyn mais celui-ci évita et envoya un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Mike, le faisant tomber par terre. Chang roula et s'assit dos au mur, il attrapa la lance et se jeta pour la énième fois sur Wes. Les armes rentraient en contact, les poings et coups de pieds fusaient, le sang giclait... Un énorme ''BAM'', un corps qui s'effondre et un craquement sonore. Mike regarda sa tuerie, Wes n'était pas mort nan, juste sonné et pour pas longtemps. Le jeune asiatique ramassa sa pelle et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où Sam et l'autre s'étaient battu, le garçon noir était contre le mur, a bout de souffle sa blessure lui faisait mal. Chang vu aussi leur David, il avait des sortes de spasmes, marquant sa fin... Il se sentit coupable, Karofsky avait agonisé pendant plus de 10 minutes sans qu'ils ne fassent rien. Et puis il regarda en direction de la chaufferie, Sam... Sam... Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort... Michael ne le voulait pas ! Il plissa ses yeux, il rêvait où il avait vu une main s'accrocher aux escaliers ? Serait-il... Mike se plia en deux, crachant du sang, il releva la tête et découvrit Wesley, tout sourire, avec du sang dégoulinant de son front, l'homme tourna la lance qui était planté dans le bas de l'abdomen de Mike. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur, il n'avait aucune arme, rien pour ce défendre... Son assaillant sortit la lance du corps de Mike et se recula, il se préparait à la jeter, Michael le regardait faire, pensant que c'était sa dernière heure... La lance vola et se planta... Dans le mur. Chang venait de glisser au sol sans le vouloir, il avait donc échappé belle.

Puck se tenait encore en avant, ils avaient quittés la cantine depuis plus de 5 minutes, les noms de Blaine, Karofsky et Azimio avaient été dit par le haut parleur, les trois espéraient secrètement que Sam et Mike soit toujours vivant. Ils avaient déjà tué deux ou trois Warblers. Rachel était collée à Finn, sanglotant à moitié, le rockeur soupira, pourquoi il avait fallu que cette fille soit là ? Elle n'était qu'un fardeau ! Ils s'approchèrent de la remise, Puck chargea son pistolet et s'approcha de la porte.

_-Bon, j'y entre seul, vous montez la garde, ok ? Je reviens, si je suis pas là dans 7 minutes vous partez, ok Finn ?_

Celui-ci fit oui de la tête. Puck rentra soulagé dans la remise, au moins il n'entendrait plus Rachel et ses cris de crécelle. Il marcha d'un pas lent mais sur, il était en extrême concentration, regardant chaque recoin. Quand il vu qu'il n'y avait personne, il voulu repartir, mais son regard fut attiré par des boîtes en cartons, des recharges ! Il se jeta dessus et fourra les balles dans ses poches et son sac, en passant, il remarqua qu'il devait être le seul à avoir gardé son sac sur lui, les autres l'ayant mis dans leur casier respectif. Puck se prépara donc à sortir. Il entre ouvrit la porte, pour plus de sureté et vu Berry à terre, elle était encore vivante, lui jetant un regard de peur.

**Flash Back, POV Rachel**

Le crétin venait juste de rentrer, je n'ai jamais aimé Puck, nan, il fait douter Finn, et donc celui-ci ne m'écoute pas. Nan, d'accord, il est craquant, et ses muscles sont wouah ! Mais il n'est pas quaterback comme Finn, et puis, j'aime Finn, oui, sa niaiserie est touchante... Mais je ne peux pas penser à tout ça, nan, déjà, car je suis en train de crever et de deux car il faut surtout que je me rappelle là où j'ai merdé... Je suis allée faire un câlin à Finn, j'avais peur que ce soit notre dernier. Puis il y eut un bruit d'arme et je me suis écroulé à terre, le visage de mon amoureux c'est détérioré, il s'est abaissé de justesse, il a attrapé ma lance et l'a lancé dans notre ennemi. Je ne pourrais vous dire qui c'est. Puis il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a remit sur mes deux jambes, j'avais atrocement mal et je n'avais plus envie de bouger, mais j'ai ravalé ma fierté et j'ai commencé à marcher vers le mur. J'ai regardé derrière moi, il me regardait, je lui ai souris. Je n'avais pas fais la moitié du chemin, la bal dans ma cuisse me faisant vraiment très mal, en plus je sentais mon sang couler le long de ma jambe. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois, demandant silencieusement à Finn de me ramener avec lui. Il comprit et me prit dans ses bras, le moment était magique... Puis d'un coup il s'est raidit, il m'a vite déposé au sol et m'a dit de me mettre derrière lui. Maintenant, je m'en rends conte, des bruits de pas... Un des autres Warblers arrivait, le problème c'est que ce garçon noir avec les cheveux de la même couleur avait un fusil à pompe, Finn se prit donc une balle de fusil à pompe dans l'abdomen, puis dans la tête... Juste d'y repenser me donne envie de vomir, oui, mon monde se passe au ralentis, je revois encore sa cervelle qui vole, vraiment dégoutant, j'en ai surement sur ma robe... Le corps de Finn s'effondre au sol dans un grand bruit, puis je me mes à courir à l'opposé, idiot de ma part, ma jambe était en feu, je ne pouvais donc pas aller loin, l'afro-américain à du ramasser l'arme de son ami, car j'ai ressentis la même douleur que quand ce gars m'a tiré dessus. Je m'effondre donc pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la journée... Je crispe tout mon corps, me forçant à ne plus faire aucun mouvement pour qu'il me croit morte. Et c'est là que Puckerman ouvre la porte.

**Fin Flash Back, retour POV Narrateur **

Puck ne réussit à faire aucun mouvement, c'était la fin pour Rachel, il le savait. Le garçon de couleur noir s'approcha d'un pas lent de Rachel, Puck referma un peu plus la porte, il fallait qu'il trouve une vengeance digne de ce nom. Il chargea donc le pistolet. Pendant ce temps, le grand noir élevait le glaive de Finn, et l'abatis sur le cou de la brunette, lui tranchant la tête. Il ramassa la tête et la jeta près de la tête du grand dadet. Il sortit son portable et dit les noms de Finn et Rachel. Puck ré-ouvrit légèrement, il put apercevoir l'homme près de la fenêtre. C'était le moment. Il sortit de la remise en courent, attrapa l'homme et le plaqua contre la vitre, néanmoins celle-ci se brisa sous le choc, emportant les deux hommes dans une longue chute. Heureusement, une poubelle se trouvait en dessous, mais l'impact fut comme même violent, des craquements se firent entendre, l'homme mourra et Noah tomba dans l'inconscience. Il sourit en se disant qu'il avait au moins laissé son sac avec les munitions et l'arme en haut.

Les trois filles remontaient les escaliers avec prudence, elles n'avaient croisé qu'un seul Warbler, et celui-ci c'était fait tuer avec sa propre Hache, la Latina à toujours préféré les haches aux fusils. La brune avait donc délaissé son vieux pieu en bois, que Quinn avait récupéré, pour la bonne vielle hache de bûcheron. Bref, les trois cheerleaders avançaient dans ce lycée où régnait maintenant la terreur.

_-Shht ! _

Chuchota Quinn, en stoppant se deux amies, en silence elle leur dit d'écouter. En haut des escaliers il devait se trouver un autre Warblers, car on entendait des bruits de pas... Il approchait, la blonde aux yeux verts sortit sa baïonnette rouillée et s'avança prudemment, montant avec discrétion les marches. Brittany se colla à Santana, elle avait peur, peur que Quinn meurt, peur que Santana meurt, et elle s'en voulait, elle se haïssait car c'était à cause d'elle que tout arrivé, a cause d'elle que Artie faisait ça... Elle le haïssait plus que tout en ce moment, et jamais Brittany ne pourrait un jour lui reparler... Santana entoura sa blonde de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe, elle avait peur, mais la brune était surtout en colère, en colère contre Artie, en colère contre ces Warblers et surtout contre elle... Elle n'aurait jamais du dire à Brittany qu'elle irait avec ce Jason au bal du lycée, elle aurait du dire oui à Brittany... Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, du coup Brittany était allée vers cette idiot... Elle se haïssait, elle et son pseudo honneur, c'était un grand honneur d'aller avec Brittany à une fête, alors que ce Jason... Elle refoula ses pensées et se concentra sur Q qui montait toujours les escaliers avec prudence, elle se colla au mur, et quand les bruits du garçon furent proche et que le bout de ses chaussures dépassa, elle se jeta sur lui en lui plantant le couteau dans le ventre, un énorme cri résonna et les deux autres filles accoururent. Le garçon se roulait en boule, ayant ses mains à l'endroit où la baïonnette était planté, il semblait d'origine espagnole et il s'appelait... Thad, sauf si l'étiquette sur la veste était fausse. Quinn était à côté du jeune homme, elle était en stresse, toute cette pression n'était pas pour elle, elle n'était pas comme ça, jamais elle n'a voulu planter une arme dans quelqu'un ! Brittany la prit dans ses bras et la releva, elle lui murmura des mots qui la calmèrent peu à peu. Santana, elle, se pencha et enleva l'arme du jeune homme qui continuait de souffrir. La latine prit sa hache et la leva, mais une main l'en empêcha, elle regarda étonné son amie.

_-Nan, c'est bon, je peux le faire Santana... Vous deux, partez en bas, allez dans le gymnase, ce sera mieux. Je vais aller chercher les autres et on se retrouvera tous en bas, ok ?_

Santana acquiesça et prit B part la main, elle dit un merci à Quinn et partit vers le bas, donc vers les vestiaires. Q se retrouva donc seule fasse à un Warbler blessé. Ce Thad ce releva avec mal, il regarda la blonde avec un regard meurtrier, puis il mit une main dans sa poche de veste et en sortit un couteaux pointus. Il se mit à crier et courra vers la blonde, celle-ci ce saisit de sont fusil et tira dans le bras du garçon, celui-ci s'écroula avec douleur sur le sol, la balle avait transpercée son épaule vu que quand Quinn avait tiré, Thad allait la poignarder. Il se tordait donc de douleur aux pieds de la blonde, celle-ci respirait avec mal, elle avait tiré dans quelqu'un, alors ok, pour sa propre survie, mais …

_-Attends... Je... On peut passer un marché ! _

Le regard de la blonde descendis vers le garçon, il était en train de crever mais il voulait passer un marché ? Q acquiesça juste pour avoir le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

_-Ok... Simple, tu me donnes tes deux amies... Et toi et les autres vous repartez tranqu._

Elle l'avait tué... Des que son cerveau avait assimilé l'information du fait que Thad pensait qu'elle pourrait trahir ses amies, elle avait pressé la gâchette... Ses pieds étaient tachés et sa robe aussi... Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, non, elle n'était pas un monstre... Elle devait se reprendre et aller chercher les autres. Quinn respira un grand coup et se leva.

Un craquement sonore retentit, Sam venait d'assener un énorme coup de point à ce David, celui-ci était tombé et s'était briser la nuque... Le blond souffla en se tenant les côtes, ce gars l'avait salement amoché, déjà quand il l'avait fait passer par dessus la barrière des escaliers, et donc qu'il s'était tapait la tête, mais en plus, ce gars devait faire de la boxe depuis longtemps, car Sam s'en était prit plein la face... Et le pire avait était le coup dans l'œil, ce qui allait lui laisser un énorme coquard et aussi le coup de batte dans les côtes... Mais au moins Sam était en vie. Il tourna la tête pour voir si Mike s'en sortait, celui-ci était coupé à pleins d'endroits différents, au visages, aux bras...etc. Mais il tenait bon avec sa pelle. Il assena d'ailleurs ce qui sembla être le dernier coup de pelle, car Wesley tomba à terre et ne bougea plus, mais l'asiatique ne semblait avoir finit ce qu'il voulait, il planta donc tout ce qu'il put dans ce gars lui assenant en même temps des coups de pieds. Si ce Wesley Mongomery est encore vivant, c'est un survivor.

_-Hey … Mike, c'est bon..._

L'interpellé se retourna et souris, il donna un dernier coup de pied a son ennemie puis marcha vers le blond, lui tendit la main pour que celui-ci se relève et le serra dans ses bras, content de ne pas avoir perdue son meilleur ami. Les deux garçon remontèrent ensuite pour aider les autres survivants.

Quinn était maintenant dans les escaliers du dernier étage, elle avait décidé de commencer par le haut puis de redescendre, vu que les noms de Sam et Mike n'avait pas résonné, ils devaient être en vie, et donc, elle les croiseraient. Elle ouvrit la porte des escaliers et un grand courant d'air fila entre ses cheveux, la blonde ferma la porte et avança, ce demandant ce qui avait crée ce courant d'air, elle s'arrêta horrifié en voyant la vitre brisée, elle s'y précipita. Elle s'abaissa et regarda vers la poubelle, en plissant un peu plus les yeux Q découvrit Puck, mort ou sonné.

_-Puck ! Puck ! Puck, dis moi que tu es vivant !_

Cria la blonde, aucune réponse ne lui vint, puis elle décida de prendre le pieu en bois et de le lancer sur l'homme a la crête. En vus du peu de réaction, elle se remit à crier le nom du jeune homme.

_-... Q ?..._

La blonde sourit, il était vivant !

_-Puck, ça va ?_

_ -Euuh... Ouai, je sens plus trop mes jambes, mais sinon ça va, je suis en vie !_

_ -Ok, bon, on va appeler les secours, on va s'en s.._

_ -Nan, vous avez pas de réseau, vas sauver les autres, je vais les appeler... Va chercher les autres Quinn, et vite ! Regarde près de la remise, j'ai laissé mon arme et mon sac, y'a des munitions dedans, bonne chance Q..._

La conversation était plutôt courte, mais de toute façon, il fallait faire vite, car ses fichus Warblers étaient partout ! La blonde se releva et se retourna pour aller chercher le sac et l'arme. Son visage se décomposa en vu du spectacle...

_- Il se passe pas grand chose là ? Si vous continuez comme ça je vais venir... Et là vous n'allez pas du tout rire... Pff, Nick, Jeff, vous y allez... Il se passe rien ici !_

Les deux garçons étaient dans le bureau de Figgins... Avec Sebastian, mais celui-ci avait du oublier de couper le micro. Ils se levèrent donc et quittèrent le bureau. Les deux garçons n'avait pas vraiment envie de risquer leurs vie, surtout qu'il semblait que les 3/4 des Warblers ce soient fait déchiqueter... Ils marchèrent donc dans les couloirs en silence, aucun ne voulant se faire repérer. Ils arrivèrent près du bureau de Sue, le corps d'un des Warbler y gisait. Aucun ne s'arrêta et ils continuèrent. Nick et Jeff suivirent les traces de sang, ils purent donc voir le corps de Blaine et de Trent. Le sang menait jusqu'à un autre couloir, et vu qu'il semblait frais, la personne ne devait pas être très loin. Les deux compères suivirent donc les traces de sang.

Ils avaient raison, Kurt ne se trouvait pas si loin que ça, le jeune garçon peinait à se déplacer. Son épaule lui faisait affreusement mal et il avait du mal à se retenir de crier sa douleur. Son teint palissait de plus en plus et ses jambes tremblaient horriblement fort, le châtain sentait ses yeux se fermer peu à peu, il n'allait pas survivre... D'ailleurs il glissa sur le sol glissant se ramassa contre les casiers, il se retenue de justesse à ceux-ci, mais le problème c'est quand faisant ça, Kurt fit du bruit. Il aurait voulu fuir à toute vitesse, mais sa tête bourdonnait, il se releva donc avec lenteur, heureux qu'aucun Warbler ne l'ait entendu. Il fut a peine debout qu'un coup de batte s'abattit sur sa tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Nick regarda le garçon châtain avec peur, il l'avait tué ? Nan, juste assommé... Mais maintenant Nick all...

_-Jeff ? Jeff ! Jeff ! Woh, allais grouille, tire lui dessus avec ton arme et on se casse !_

Allait lui demander de finir le boulot... Le blond déglutit, il devait tirer sur ce Kurt Hummel alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie. Il respira longuement, vida son esprit et prit l'arme. Il la colla contre lui, puis après avoir longuement regardé Kurt, il chargea l'arme et la pointa, non sans trembler, sur le châtain, son doigt commença à forcer sur la gâchette, mais il ressentis une sorte de pression dans le ventre et juste après il se mit à cracher du sang. Jeff se plie en deux, et regarda avec horreur son ventre transpercé par une sorte de pieu. Il utilisa toute ses forces et se retourne avec mal, devant lui se tenait un grand chinois, celui-ci avait pleins de coupures et était dans une rage folle. Le blond tourna un peu la tête et vu Nick, planter dans le mur, une lance en fer dans le cœur, à côté se trouvait un blond bien amoché, il avait un coquard et d'autres hématomes. Le garçon redirigea son regard vers l'asiatique qui devait être Mike, celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya violemment contre les casiers, enfonçant un peu plus le bâton dans son estomac, il grimaça. Un énorme coup de pied vint lui briser des côtes, puis Mike le reprit et lui dit.

_-Alors ? Ca fait mal hein !_ Mike frappa Jeff. _On va réussir a vous tuer, comme quoi, des fois il faut pas jouer..._

L'asiatique ramassa le pistolet et tira dans la tête de Jeff. Une mort plutôt rapide, mais plutôt douloureuse aussi. L'asiatique se retourna vers Sam et lui fit signe de prendre Kurt avec lui.

Mon dieu, c'était un carnage, Quinn tomba au sol, les corps de Finn et Rachel gisaient sur le sol, sans tête. La blonde poussa un crie et se mit a sangloter, elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était horrible. Elle se releva avec mal et tituba jusqu'à la porte des escaliers, elle avait le sac de Puck et son pistolet. Après avoir fermé la porte des escaliers elle eut une douloureuse sensations, elle se plia en deux et vomit sur le sol, c'était trop horrible pour elle. Une panique la prit alors, Quinn se mit alors à courir de toutes ses forces, mais elle glissa vers les dernières marches et s'effondra sur le sol. Se cognant douloureusement la tête contre le sol du rez-de-chaussés. La blonde sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

Britt et San était dans le gymnase, cela faisait presque 15 minutes qu'elles tuaient les Warblers qui passaient par là. Brittany fit une coupure en croix sur le torse du dernier debout et il s'effondra mort par terre. Elle eut a peine le temps de se tourner qu'une tornade brune la serra dans ses bras. Elle lâcha ses armes et serra Santana contre elle, elle l'entendait faiblement sangloter. Puis l'hispanique se détacha de l'étreinte et regarda Brittany dans les yeux, elle avait eu peur, quand elle avait vu ce Warbler brandir son épée et s'approcher de Brittany alors qu'elle était retournée, son corps s'était figée, Santana c'était dû coup prit un coup de batte dans l'épaule, ne cherchez pas pourquoi ce roux avait fait ça au lieu de la frapper à la tête. Elle soupira, jamais elle n'avait voulu ça, aucune des deux ne voulaient ça. Néanmoins, elles devaient y faire face... Les deux filles se lâchèrent, la blonde reprit ses armes et Santana acheva un gars qui voulait prendre son pistolet.

_-Tu crois qu'ils sont morts San ?_

L'interpellée se retourna, elle ne voulait pas mentir a Brittany, ni lui donner de faux espoirs, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ''oui'', la blonde ne tiendrait peut être pas. Elle décida donc de répondre qu'elle ne savait pas, en plus c'était vrai, les micro étaient coupés. Un petit bruit résonna, quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir la porte de dehors, Brittany attrapa Santana et l'emmena se cacher. Les deux cheerios se retrouvèrent caché derrière un panier remplit de ballons, leurs regards fixés sur la porte qui n'allait pas tardé à s'ouvrir. Santana serra tellement fort le panier que ses phalanges devinrent blanche, il était là, ce sa**** d'Artie était là, en plus Sebastian était avec lui. L'hispanique ne tenu pas plus longtemps, les deux garçons étaient de dos, ils semblaient regarder tout les cadavres à terre et en plus ils n'étaient pas côte à côte, Artie semblant chercher un truc précis était partit vers un des corps. La brune prit donc la batte devant elle est couru en direction de Sebastian, celui-ci eut a peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se prenait un coup de batte dans la tête, il glissa et tomba au sol mais néanmoins, San ne put pas lui assener un deuxième coup car il roula avec vitesse sur le sol, il se releva et sortit son arme de sa poche. Une matraque télescopique, vraiment ? Ah nan... Deux matraques télescopiques ! Le grand châtain semblait en rogne qu'on est osé le cogner dans le dos. Il souri en voyant que c'était Santana.

_-Alors J-Lo ? Toujours en vie... Hmm, et bah on dirait que tu es plus puissante que ce que je pense !_

_ -Ta gueule le Wenky ! Je vais te tuer, toi et l'éclopé là bas. Je vais vous faire souffrir, tellement souffrir que vous pleurez pour que je vous achève directement !_

Sebastian souri et lâcha un bref «_ on verra..._ ». Il se jeta sur la latine et le combat commença alors... Les coups fusaient, dans la jambe, sur l'épaule, dans la tête, dans les cuisses, dans les côtes...etc. Brittany n'avait pas bougé, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis l'idée lui percuta l'esprit. Si elle assommait Artie, peut être qu'ils pourront tous marchander avec le châtain, et donc stopper ce massacre. La blonde prit un de ses Kusari et passa discrètement. Elle trouva Artie dans les vestiaires, semblant toujours chercher une chose. La danseuse s'avança toujours avec discrétion et quand elle fut assez proche, elle donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil qui partit en tournant contre les casiers. La brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une lame se trouvait sur sa gorge.

_-Hey... Britt..._

La blonde lui lançait un regard remplit de haine, ce qui terrifia encore plus Artie, il tenta de trouver son derringuer mais celui-ci avait du glisser au sol. Son corps se mit alors a trembler, il allait mourir bêtement... Nan, attendez, on parle de Brittany... Il fallait juste trouver les bons mots et elle redeviendrait l'enfant qu'elle est. Il se mit alors à réfléchir mais se stoppa en voyant un Warbler rentrer sans bruit dans la salle, il avait une longue machette un sourire de fou sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement, Artie regarda la blonde, la haine avait redoublé. Le Warbler le va la machette mais la blonde se retourna en vitesse et lui coupa lui trancha sa jambe. Le garçon cria mais la blonde lui trancha aussi sa tête, le cadavre tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

_-Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi si vite Artie ? Tu crois que je n'ai tué aucun de ces Warblers ? Tu te trompes mon cher ! Et te tuer serrait simple, mais je préfère que tu croupisse en prison._

Sur ce elle le frappa à la tête, l'assommant sur le coup. Santana et Sébastian se battait toujours, les deux étaient amoché, les deux étaient à bout de souffle, mais les deux continuaient de se battre comme des bêtes pleines de rage. Même si Sebastian avait une sorte de contrôle, vu que Santana reculait souvent sous ses coups, il n'arrivait pas à l'achever et même ses feintes ne marchaient pas. Puis le moment tant redouté arriva, Santana glissa sur une flaque de sang, chutant donc à terre... Le châtain saisit donc cette occasion pour sortir son canif. Il s'abaissa et posa la lame contre le cou de la Latina.

_-Alors Lopez... On fait moins la maline hein !_

_ -Conna..._

_ -Nan, shht, ne dis rien ! Je préfère ne pas entendre ta voix …_

En tout cas c'est celle de Sebastian qu'on entendra plus jamais. Brittany était revenue, avait vu la scène, avait prit le fusil a pompe, s'était approchée de Sebastian et avait tiré dans sa tête. La danseuse se précipita sur Santana qui était tachée de sang. Elle l'embrassa sans prévenir, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de la brune, elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas la perdre, nan jamais ! Les deux filles se relevèrent, il fallait mainte nant aller chercher les autres et sortir par le gymnase. Les deux cheerios cherchèrent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers la porte menant aux couloirs, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur … Sam tenant Kurt et Mike avec Quinn dans ses bras. Un blanc s'installa, le temps de comprendre. Puis Brittany se jeta sur Sam et Mike pour le faire un câlin.

_-Britt-Britt fais gaffe... Ne fait pas tomber Q. … Les autres sont morts je suis pose.. ?_

_ -Oui, on a récupérer Kurt, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'en ait plus pour longtemps..._

_ -Oui, Sam à raison, Kurt perd trop de sang... _

_ -Et Quinn ? Dites..._

_ -Elle va bien Brittany, elle s'est juste tapait la tête. Je vais aller la poser sur les gradins. Par contre, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle murmure des Puck..._

_ -Elle te trompe Cha..._

_ -San !_

La brune sourit, elle avait presque oubliait qu'elle était tachée du sang de ce Sebastian, elle oubliait presque qu'elle se trouvai au milieu de cadavre et elle avait même oubliait de demander à Britt où était Artie... Grave erreur... Artie avait réussit à reprendre ses esprits, il avait difficilement roulait jusqu'au gymnase, il avait réussit à prendre un des fusil et avait roulait vers le groupe qui ne lui avait prêtait aucune attention. Puis il avait visé Santana, mais là, Brittany l'avait vu et s'était jeté sur sa brune... Prenant la balle dans les côtes... Son corps s'écroula sur le sol froid... Santana se jeta sur elle en pleurant. Elle vu Sam abattre Artie avec un autre fusil... Mike avec une sorte de serviette, appuyant sur sa plait... Santana qui pleurait a chaude larme en murmurant des « _Ne me quittes pas Britt, nan, je t'aime trop pour ça, pars pas, je t'aime... Je t'aime ! _» … Brittany murmura un faible « _je t'aime aussi_ » en retour, puis elle sentit ses lèvres se fermer toutes seules... Un « _Nan, Britt, je t'aime plus qu'une amie devrait aimait sa meilleure amie... Je suis amoureuse de toi, alors s'il te plaît... Ne me quittes pas ! Britt..._ » résonna faiblement, puis elle s'endormit...

Les secours arrivèrent peu de temps après, Quinn commença a se réveiller et dit aux secouristes que Puck était dans une des poubelles de l'autre côté. Brittany fut transportée avec Kurt à l'hôpital pour des soins intensif. Les autres y allèrent aussi pour faire des examens... Deux semaines plus tard, les cours reprirent, un mémorial y était déposé en l'honneur de toutes les victimes. Et bientôt il fallut rajouter le nom de _Kurt Hummel_, décedé à la suite de ses blessures... Les autres s'en sortir bien, juste Puck qui devait être dans un fauteuil roulant pendant quelques mois et Britt qui ne devait pas faire de sport, au grand désespoir de sa nouvelle petite amie... Brittana, le couple far du lycée McKinley maintenant...

Le corps de Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Artie et des autres Warblers furent brulés et les cendres furent entreposé dans la Dalton Académy avec une pancarte où il y était inscrit « _Madness can make silly..._ »...

**Fiin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas j'en ai mis du temps... Bref, je pars écrire le HeYa, bisous, love you :)**


End file.
